Finding Freedom
by Jessiwazhere
Summary: Story idea came from reading the blue owl club...it contains non-sexual M/m spanking
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

You would think having someone take care of all your financial problems and letting you live with them without paying rent would be like a dream come true, right?

For me it is, but at the same time it isn't. For instance; I am currently standing in the corner like a naughty little boy. My hands have to stay interlocked above my shoulders as a rule to keep me from attempting to rub the sting from my recent 'discussion' with one of the men who are taking care of said financial problems and such.

Crazy, right? The fact that I am nearly nineteen years old doesn't make the situation any better either. I tried to tell him I was _not_ a little kid and it really wasn't necessary for a 'discussion' but he ignored my protests and simply said, "If you are young and irresponsible enough to drive 45 in a 35 speed zone then obviously you are young and irresponsible enough to spend some time staring at the carpet as I share my disapproval with your bare hind end."

There wasn't enough time for me to argue after that because the sly bastard had gotten my jeans undone and pulled down while I was distracted with his response and as soon as he finished the word 'obviously' I was given a swift yank and found myself looking at the beige colored carpet.

I did my best, dutifully, to pretend that his hard hand slapping against my bare skin repeatedly didn't bother me, but as usual, after tricking me into believing he wasn't going to be harsh with me, he quickened his pace and strengthened his blows.

I lasted all of ten seconds in my silence before the burning got to be too much and I began to squirm frantically and whimpered. He only tightened his hold on me and tipped me forward a bit which helped, unfortunately, for me to find my voice and I began to yelp and soon after the yelps turned to half hearted apologies and attempts to get him to end the punishment sooner rather than later.

"Hush, Aaron!" He had commanded when I got too loud.

I knew it wouldn't end until _he_ decided I had, had enough, but to hush my desperate pleas? I found it a little cruel.

"But it HURTS!" I cried as he aimed a few blazing swats to my upper thighs.

He simply didn't reply and I knew I was doomed to painful sitting possibly for all of eternity.

Not long after I had come to that conclusion I burst into tears and the more heartfelt apologies flew from my lips at breakneck speeds. After what felt like hours later I realized the pain was actually going down and not being added to, causing me to blink some of the tears from my vision as I looked over my shoulder, where he smiled at me and rubbed my back.

I dropped my head back to my arms and let my crying taper off as I focused on the soothing backrub. It didn't take long for me to settle down and within a few moments of me releasing a huge breath I was helped to my feat and immediately ushered to the nearest corner where he directed my hands to my head.

He patted my extremely sore butt and warned, "Keep your hands away from my hard work."

I whimpered regretfully as he walked off towards the kitchen, probably to make a snack.

So here I am trying my best to stay still and not shift as I listen to him hum to himself and bang pots and pans around.

 **Chapter One**

At sixteen years old I dropped out of high school. Not even an entire month after that my mother and father decided I was a black mark to their family name and kicked me out of the house. They also took away my trust fund and basically disowned me and told me to come back when I was old enough to not be so disappointing.

I was pretty devastated; to be without a place to stay, I could have cared less about my parents. They had always seen me as a disappointment because my older siblings were smarter than me and got full rides into college. I failed all my classes and was constantly being suspended from school. I wasn't like them so my dear mother and father constantly ignored my existence except when they took every chance they had to compare me to my older brother and sister. I hated my mother and father.

So at sixteen I was homeless and had no means to live. Fortunately my older sister took pity on me and allowed me to stay at her apartment until I could get a job and get my own place. I was thankful for her help honestly but after seeing how many boyfriends showed up on a weekly basis and all the loud nights I was desperate to get out of there.

I soon got a job as a cook at a local fry joint and did every side job I could find for the remainder of the school year. By the end of summer I had an apartment. I was so proud of my accomplishment. I decided soon after I would go to local classes and get my GED. After two moths I had my GED.

That's where I met Kord.

I was instant friends with Kord and was constantly hanging around with him and his other friends. He had a little bit of a wild side that matched mine and we got along great. After being on my own for a year, I got a little reckless and started getting into some bad habits. I began to skip work often and smoke weed at every chance. On one unlucky day, my boss confronted me as soon as I stepped into work and demanded I take a drug exam. Within an hour I was sitting at home smoking some weed with Kord in a small celebration for getting fired for the first time.

I was upset at loosing my job so he decided I needed cheering up and next thing I know I was stoned for a week. I knew I needed another job but also knew I couldn't get one if I couldn't pass a drug test I wouldn't be hired so I put off looking for a job telling myself I would have a little fun before getting back to the daily grind.

Next thing I know I am being evicted from my apartment and crashing everywhere I can think of and eventually no one will let me stay. Not even Kord. They all called me a moocher and didn't want me around. It had been just a little over a year and I was once again homeless and without cash.

I was worse off this time though because I knew there were drugs in my system and I knew I had no place to go as I had worn out my welcome with my sister and my older brother. I was alone.

I spent every waking hour looking through newspapers and looking for anyone to hire me. I had been getting enough for food and some of the people needing jobs done would let me crash in their garage; and one time a pool house.

I noticed, as the weather began to cool, that there was less and less jobs being posted in the newspaper adds. I kept telling myself that I need to quit smoking so I could get a place to stay before winter but as before I continued to put it off and on the first cold front I never regretted it more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I had nearly frozen to death the first night of the cold because I had no shelter and by the next morning I was beyond desperate to get help. I was scouring every newspaper I could find looking for either a job or a homeless shelter. Unlucky for me, I was in an area where there are an extremely low number of homeless people so there was no shelter here. I became more desperate as the sun began to set and in a panic I went to the main street and lit up a joint.

I had decided sleeping in jail had to be better than sleeping in the frigid temperatures and so did the only thing I could think of and hoped I could get myself arrested with only a misdemeanor as not to get in any serious trouble.

When the squad car rolled up I was not feeling any affects from the weed and continued to smoke as the officers hopped out of the car and approached me. I was shivering from both the cold temperatures and from fear at being arrested for the first time.

"Whatch'ya got there bud?" One officer asked conversationally as they stood watching me smoke.

"What's it look like, _Bud_?" I replied back with an attitude hoping it would help my way into a warm cell for the night.

"It looks like your smokin' pot." The second officer responded gruffly.

"Yeah, and it smells like it too, so why don't you go ahead and stand up so we can slide these cuffs on you." The first officer, Officer Barkley, said as he pulled the cuffs from his belt.

I was now starting to feel the affects of the weed, probably because my heart was pounding so hard and said, "I don't know about that, I think I'm fine right-!"

I didn't get to finish my sentence as the both grabbed me under each armpit and jerked me to stand. They quickly had the cuffs on me and the second officer, Officer Kellen, picked the joint up that I had dropped when I was jerked to my feet as Officer Barkley dragged me over to the squad car leaning me against it so he could pat search me.

I felt reality crashing on me as he asked me questions and then quickly read me my right before leading me to the back seat of the patrol car and shutting the door firmly behind me.

My first time in jail was horrible. I was eighteen and so didn't get the kid treatment and because this was my first go they made it as difficult as possible. I guess they wanted to scare me straight, but I was in here because I knew I would be freezing to death if I wasn't so I pretended not to care and kept a mask on until they finally left me in a lone cell for the night.

I was thankful I was alone because once the officers were out of sight I lie on the bench curling into a ball as I cried myself to sleep. The next morning I was woken to my sleep by the booming voice of an officer and jerked to my feet. I was groggily led to a big room with one long table where the judge sat with two men on each side of him.

They asked me questions and I had the charges dropped and sent on my way out the door before it was even ten o'clock. I spent the entire day scouring newspapers for any source of help and around three that afternoon I found it.

A local add described many of the problems I have been suffering and offered a free program that included a place to stay and help getting a job. Luckily for me the ad said today would be the last day they took anyone so it was now or never. Of course I was weary because it sounded too good to be true but I was hungry and knew I needed whatever help I could get to keep me from freezing to death on the streets, so I quickly found a restaurant that would allow me to make a quick phone call and I called the number shown in the add.

I gave my location to the person who answered the phone and when he hung up I walked outside and found a bench to sit and wait for him to show up. I could only hope the person who showed up wasn't some murderer or someone looking for sex. I sat there for about an hour and was about to give up when a black Mercedes Benz pulled to stop in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I held my breath as the passenger side window rolled down and a middle-aged man with light green eyes and light brown hair gave me a friendly smile. "Are you the Aaron that called me a little bit ago?" He asked.

I stared at him dumbly for a few seconds before I released my breath and nodded, "Yeah, are you Mr. Cambridge?" I asked and stood from the bench slowly stepping towards the car.

"I sure am." He answered still smiling. "Hop in out of the cold." He said as he unlocked his doors.

I took a deep breath and looked around wearily before gulping and opening the car door then sliding into his soft black leather seat. It was a heated seat and I quickly warmed as he rolled up the window and drove through town.

"So you've been having some problems huh?" He asked conversationally as he stopped at the light.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I answered and nervously chewed my lip.

He nodded before asking, "How old are you?"

I took a calming breath to keep my voice steady and answered, "I just turned eighteen."

He chuckled before saying, "Yeah all kinds of responsibilities come with reaching that age. Are you still in school?" He asked as he made a turn that headed towards the end of town.

"No, I dropped out when I was sixteen and got my GED when I was seventeen. Where are we going?" I asked before noticing the 'Come Back Soon!' sign and becoming more worried.

"My house is about forty-five minutes out of town, that's why it took me so long to get you." He answered.

"Oh." I answered back becoming afraid that I would be so far out of town without a ride back.

"Yeah, so there are a lot of things you are about to go through, One is you will be signed into the program where you will be given a drug test and a background check. When we get the results back then you will be initiated into the program. I cannot tell you what the initiation is until they get the results of your test back. It is a little bit unpleasant but you will come out of it with a lot to look forward to. You will not be alone there are a few other young men there too some older than you and some younger. So you don't have to be scared." He explained calmly.

"Why do they gotta do a background check? The ad said they would help! Why do I have to do a drug test? Will they kick me out if I fail? Will I have a ride back to town?" I was beginning to panic at the thought of failing the drug test and being in the middle of no where with a snow coming tonight.

"Listen, you are going to be fine the background check is for our safety like if you were to have a gang after you or warrants out for your arrest. The drug test is to make sure we are aware of anything that might be brought in or used and to help you find help if you are a drug user or an alcohol abuser. That's it. You will be fine you'll see." He answered and then stayed quiet for the rest of the drive so I had time to calm myself down.

When we turned off the highway onto a blacktop road I felt butterflies in my stomach.

 _I can do this. He said that I would be fine and I won't be alone so I should be okay._ I told myself and stared directly out of the windshield hoping to catch a glance at where we were headed through the forest of trees.

After what seemed like eternity we broke through the trees and looked upon a huge mansion. I was in awe as we pulled in front of it and stopped directly outside the entry.

"This is your house?" I asked in disbelief.

He simply laughed as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car.

I sat ogling the giant white structure with matching white columns and an overlooking balcony. The door was black and surrounded by windows. I could see a giant chandelier hanging inside.

A knock on the car window had me jumping in my seat and looking to where Mr. Cambridge was looking into my window at me with an amused grin. I quickly ducked my head hiding my embarrassment and to unbuckle my seatbelt to get out of the car.

The inside of the mansion was even more grand then the outside. The small round table directly in the middle of the entry hall was ornate and I could tell it had to of cost more money than I had made in six months of work. I continued to stare in awe as I quickly followed Mr. Cambridge across the hall to an oak door on the left. It opened into a giant office which had a vaulted ceiling and built-in book shelves that went all the way up. There was even a spiral staircase to a landing to reach the highest rows of books.

The furniture in the office was all leather and extremely expensive. Within seconds of walking into the office Mr. Cambridge pressed a few buttons on a touch screen device and the fireplace came to life as did some dim lighting. I sat down in one of the chairs and enjoyed how comfortable it was. Mr. Cambridge sat in his chair and watched me as I continued to look around.

"Aaron, how long have you been on the streets?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

At the sound of his voice my head snapped into his direction and I answered, "Four months."

He nodded absently before he reached across his desk and pressed a button on his phone then he pressed a button on his touch screen device and a door that I hadn't even noticed opened. I stared at it. After a few minutes three men walked through. They each looked a little like Mr. Cambridge but not exactly the same.

"Aaron these are my cousins, Gordon and Ken Cambridge, and the other is my older brother Ray Cambridge." He introduced them and they each nodded towards me as they were named.

I nodded back and turned my attention back to the Cambridge that brought me here. "My name is Glen. You can call us each by our first names to keep from getting confused." He told me and I nodded to him in reply.

"You should answer with a 'Yes Sir' or a 'Yes Glen'." The Cambridge named Ken said making me jerk in surprise at the stern tone.

I opened my mouth to reply but snapped my mouth shut at his slow smile.

"Yeah it would probably be good if you got into the habit; we expect it from all the boys we bring in." The Cambridge named Ray put in offhandedly.

I could tell they were serious so I made a note to myself to make sure I answered right and then turned back to Glen in curiosity.

"How many dudes do you got here?" I asked

"We'll answer after the tests." The Cambridge named Gordon answered, as he thrust a small plastic cup with a white lid on it towards me.

I stared at it in confusion and Glen explained, "It's for a urine sample. So go ahead and pee in it."

I stood and looked to the door on the opposite side of the office that opened with the press of a button. As I walked in I was about to close the door but they had all walked in behind me and Gordon pointed to the cup.

"Try not to miss." Ken said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to the urinal uncapping the plastic cup as I went. I quickly filled the cup and screwed on the cap before finishing my business and handing the cup to Ken.

"There's a little on the side." I said with my own smirk after I handed it to him and turned to wash my hands it the bowl sink.

I heard a few chuckles and a sigh as I dried my hands.

When we were all sitting back in the office I was handed a piece of paper and asked to fill it out. It had all my basic information on it and I was finished within a few minutes.

"Okay now you'll go with Ray and Gordon and they will take you to your new room and they will get you some clothes and some food." Glen said as he dismissed me.

I stood and followed the two men from the office and up the stairs down a hall and Ray stopped at the last door on the left.

"This is your room and bathroom for the night. You will not leave this room until someone comes for you." Ray explained as I stepped into the room.

I looked around the room once again in awe. It was the nicest bedroom I had ever been in.

"Don't get on the furniture in those clothes!" Gordon warned as I went to sit on the bed.

I quickly stood away from the bed and looked at him confused.

He smirked before Ray stepped into the room behind him and closed the door with a serious look in his face.

"We give all the boys a strip search before we leave them alone." Ray began and I backed away a little afraid of being alone with two _big_ guys who expected me to get naked in front of them

"As soon as those clothes are off you can go directly to the shower and we will get you clean clothes and underwear which we will leave in here so when you're done in the shower you can change into them. We are not going to touch you and all you have to do is let us see you don't have anything on you; that's it." Gordon put in quickly.

"Yeah you can do it right where you are and we'll stand over here, just toss your clothes to us we will not take one step your way, promise." Ray said reassuringly.

I nodded and took another step back before I huffed. I looked towards the windows and door thinking once I was stripped down if they try anything I was gonna go through one head first if I had to. Once I was sure of my exits I began to strip keeping a close eye on them at all times and listening for any sounds of movement.

Once they had all my clothes I had to do a few embarrassing tasks to prove I had no drugs on me then I rushed from the room to the bathroom locking the door behind me. I leaned against the door with a sigh of relief and looked around the decent sized bathroom. At seeing the metal trash bin I placed it in front of the closed bathroom door too so if the door opened it would make noise against the tile…just in case these guys turn out to be creeps.

I was pretty surprised at how nice this place was. I was not expecting anything like this when I called the number; I was thinking some sort of shelter or _something_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I scrubbed myself over three times while I was in the shower. I had expected the water to go cold but I was in there for what was probably over an hour and the water was still hot. It was great considering I hadn't had a shower since a little over a month ago.

Now as I wrap the softest towel I've ever felt around me I walk over to the mirror and swipe off some of the fog, I barely recognized the person staring back at me. I had grown a short beard and need a haircut pretty bad too.

I began looking through the drawers of the vanity and was relieved to find a razor and some shaving cream.

An hour later my beard was gone and after finding a comb in the same drawer my hair was brushed too.

I walked out of the bathroom wearily and once I was sure no one was in the room I looked to my bed that had not only some clean clothes, new converse shoes, underwear and socks laying on it but there were some flannel pajama pants and a cotton t-shirt. I immediately dressed into those and folded the clothes laying them on the dresser next to a covered tray.

Lifting the cover I found bottled water and some chicken salad sandwiches. They were heavenly.

I found myself asleep quickly that night and when I woke the next morning to a warm soft bed I was content to lay there until there was a knock at my door that caused me to jump from the bed making sure the bed was between me and whoever came through that door. Living on the streets makes you jumpy.

"Yeah?" I answered with a deep breath.

"Good morning Aaron, did you sleep okay? You sure look better than you did last night." Ray greeted as he walked through the door.

"I slept fine." I answered quietly.

"You mean, _Yes Sir_ , I slept fine." He answered and waited for my response.

I shifted at the silence in the room for a moment before taking a deep breath, I repeated, " _Yes Sir_ , I slept fine."

He gave a small smirk but quickly sobered and said, "Get dressed we are having breakfast in a few minutes, I'll show you down."

I nodded expecting him to walk from the room but when he raised an eyebrow at me expectantly I answered, "Yes Sir."

He gave me a smile and left the room closing the door behind him.

I rolled my eyes at the formality they expected but quickly dress as my stomach made me aware of how hungry I was.

I opened the door and peeked out to see Ray typing on his cell phone as he waited for me. I slipped out of the room causing him to look up and then he gave me another smile as he tilted his head towards the hall and led the way. I followed quickly memorizing the way to the stairs and the dining room.

Once we stepped into the grand room I noticed about ten guys around my age sitting around looking at each other nervously. They all had the exact same clothing I had which was a cotton button down blue shirt with a white cotton t-shirt underneath and tan cargo pants and black socks. None of us had on shoes but I assume we all had Converse too. I sat down where Ray directed me and kept my mouth shut and my head down.

It stayed quiet for a little bit but then the sounds of talking and laughter entered the room as the Cambridge's came through the double doors and everyone looked to them for directions. Once I saw that all four of them had come in, I dropped my head again hoping for food.

They all sat down towards, what I assumed, was head of the table, talking as if we weren't there. I stared at the placemat in front of me and then I heard foot falls and the doors swing open again. I looked up to see caterer's bringing in trays that had plates of food on them and then some came in with trays that had empty glasses and directly behind them was caterers carrying pitchers of what looked to be orange juice, water, and milk.

The plates were set on each place mat and each person received a cup then the pitchers were sat in the middle of the table for everyone to serve themselves before the caterers all disappeared back through the double doors.

As soon as the doors shut I began to eat not once looking from my plate. I was worried I would be sent away once they found out I had been in jail the other day so was only worried this could be my last meal for a few days. That is if I survived the biting cold for that long.

When my plate was empty I chugged a glass of OJ and sat back waiting for them to give me the news that I had to find my way back to town. All I heard though was others eating and plates being scraped. I chanced a glance up to see only six of us had begun to eat and the others all stared at us with disgust not touching their plates. Once the other five finished they did the same as me and looked around to see no one else had eaten except us few.

Glen stood from his chair and ordered, "Those of you who have eaten stand and walk over to that wall."

The five of us exchanged glances and after a few moments of inner debate we stood and made our way to the wall.

"Face the wall and put your hands on your head." Glen ordered again with a stern tone.

I looked at him like he had gone bat shit crazy but his stern look never wavered so I rolled my eyes as I turned to the wall and huffed as I raised my hands to my head. I might have kicked the wall a little out of annoyance just to show I was not in agreement with whatever they were making us do this for.

"The rest of you may begin eating." Glen ordered and I heard his chair scuffing the hard wood as he retook his seat and scooted in.

After a few moments of silence I heard the five remaining boys begin to eat and hoped they would choke a little for being douches and not having the balls to take the food.

 _What if they had said don't eat or what if they had decided to take the food away before you could finish_? But _no_ , we have to look like the idiots because you little bitches can't eat what is stuck in front of you!

At hearing the boy next to me snort; I realized I had spoken that last sentence out loud.

"Oops." I whispered causing him to cough, trying but failing not to laugh.

Suddenly I felt as if someone was behind me and then I hear the low voice, belonging to Ken, ask, "Aaron would you like to share your joke? Or would you rather I just add it to what you're getting for kicking my wall?"

"Uhh…I said the wallpaper…smells like… ( _Sniff_ )…cabbage?" I lied…not so smoothly.

Three people snorted two coughed and the other three Cambridge's laughed out loud.

Ken sighs from behind me and I can practically feel him raising his eyebrow just like Ray did this morning.

"The wallpaper feels, I mean smells like cabbage _Sir_." I correct myself dejectedly knowing that if they haven't decided yet to kick me out I had just pushed them along with that decision.

I did not expect the laugh that came from him, nor for him to grab my bicep and lead me closer towards the head of the table where he faced me towards a corner; An actual corner, as if I were a nine year old, and leave me to face it, then saying, "Now I won't miss your jokes cause we can hear you from here."

"That's wonderful Sir's." I mumbled sarcastically as I heard him walk away to his seat.

I received no reply as the only sounds were plates continuing to be scraped. Soon it began to grow quiet and I dropped my hand to my sides hoping the blood would return to them, but as soon as they were dropped I was reproached.

"Put them back up. I haven't told you to drop them yet." Glen said as if I were actually nine.

I growled in irritation and kicked the baseboard as I lifted my hands back up.

"Why do we even have to do this? I mean it's not like we get fed everyday! This could be our last meal for who knows how long; I wasn't gonna fuckin' stare at it." I said angrily at being treated like some snot nosed brat.

No one replied so I dropped my hands again and ignored them back. It only lasted three second as the next thing I know I felt a slap to my ass before I was grabbed and dragged from the dining room in a surprised daze.

The door slamming shook me back to reality and I dug my heels in.

"Did you just _slap_ me on my _ass_?" I asked in disbelief.

Glen who had whirled around as he was jerked to a stop glared at me for a second before answering, "Yes and in a few minutes you are going to feel a lot more so stop stalling and come with me otherwise we can do it right here in the hall where anyone could walk by and see."

He talked as if this were the most normal thing in the world; which seriously pissed me off.

"You can't do that! I may be young but I'm not your damn kid!" I yelled as I tried to jerk out of his hold.

My jerking away didn't seem to have any affect on him because he simply dragged me towards the stairs and put his left foot one step up and shoved me over his raised knee.

I was stunned at first. I mean no one expects to find themselves in this position but here I was not even noon staring at the hardwood floors, toes barely touching the ground as some man I met briefly the night before holds me down and starts wailing away on my ass. It was a little impressive but at the same time terrifying. I mean really this just doesn't happen to normal people!

All of a sudden, what's seriously happening, hits me (both literally and figuratively), and I start yelling, kicking, and fighting to get away. After what seems like forever I start to wear out because Glen is obviously stronger than me and my ass is really starting to burn.

 _His hand must be part steel because holy shit that burns_! Once the pain registered my fighting turned from angry and outraged to desperate to get away from the evil steel hand of doom, and I started yelling more.

"Ah! Dammit let me go! This wasn't in the ad you bastard!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

I heard a laugh from somewhere behind me and jerked my head back to see not only all the other Cambridge's trying to hide their laughter but the other boys that had stood on the wall with me for eating without the others, who looked between amused and terrified of what was happening.

"Ah! Fuck!" I yelled as his hand seemed to get harder and the swats he was giving moved lower.

I jerked around and fought harder. I almost got free but he was pretty fast and I was back over his knee in less than a second.

"OWWW!" I hollered as his hand came down even harder.

"Ah! Gawd! I'M SORRY!" Let me go, dammit!" I yelled as exhaustion creeped in.

"Are you done cussing?" He asked calmly.

"WHAT?" I yelped in outrage. "You're trying to beat me to death because I _cussed_?"

His swatting halted, _thank GOD_ , and I felt his eyes on me.

"I'm pretty sure a spanking has never killed someone; and yes that and other things such as your grumpiness and kicking…swat…my…swat… _wall_ …SWAT!"

"AHHahhhowwww!" I yelled out at his last swat and jerked my hand back to block any more.

I was expecting more but without warning I was jerked to a standing position and nearly face planted on the stairs. He steadied me and I was about to thank him but I then realized I was free and quickly backed away my hands covering my injured ass and trying to kill him with my laser death glare.

After the only response he gave me was a stern look and raised eyebrow, I huffed (definitely not pouting) and said, "That was completely unnecessary!"

The laugh that he gave me before he headed up the stairs was his reply.

I watched as he went hoping he would fall and break his ass like he just tried to do to mine but the next thing I know there was a vice grip on my ear and I was being dragged to and up the stairs to a living room with giant soft couches and chairs in a semi circle around a fire place. I was lead past all this towards a corner where Ken left me facing the two adjoining walls, again.

I didn't mind so much now as it gave me some time to come to terms with my burning ass and wounded pride so I automatically lifted my hands knowing that's what he expected and let my head lean against the wall exhausted.

I was pretty mad that Glen had done that to me. I mean I am not a little kid, I've been through some shit; but thinking about how easy he had got a hold of me and held me down while I tried so hard to get away put a new fear in me. I felt weak and that is not something you ever want to feel. Especially when you know what could happen to you if you live on the streets like I did. Like it almost happened to me not long ago but I was able to get away because _he_ was too drunk.

I knew now just how bad of a situation I am in. I have no protection. I thought jail would be safe. I have never felt so wrong in my life. I was weak and couldn't protect myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I must have stood there for an hour before I noticed how quiet the room was. I had automatically assumed all the other boys and the Cambridge's would come in here too but now that I am listening and paying attention I can only hear one other breath besides my own. I gulped at what that could mean.

 _Is he going to spank me again_? _Am I being kicked out_? Several other thoughts went through my head but I was drawn back to earth at the feeling of someone behind me.

"You've been quite for an hour." It was Glen.

I gulped and answered, "Yes Sir."

"You wanna tell me why?" He asked quietly, making me stress more.

"Am I being kicked out of the program, or am I gonna get hit again?" I asked feeling like a scared little kid.

That feeling brought tears unexpectedly. I had been treated like a kid since I got here and I am not used to that at all. I took in a deep breath to try and hide them and keep them from falling.

"You passed the initiation, so no, you stay here." He answered. "The initiation was how you treated being given food. Some boys come here thinking they get a free ride but the breakfast always shows which boys are desperate. We need the boys who are vulnerable because they have hit rock bottom so we can help them to the best of our abilities." He explained and his voice was calming.

"So you think I'm desperate and vulnerable?" I asked feeling bile rise in my throat at voicing it out loud.

"I don't _think_. I _know_." He answered still calm.

I felt the tears pouring down my face and pushed myself further into the corner trying to hide from my life, but he easily spun me around and I was crushed to his chest in a hug.

"You are not the first person to come here in this situation. I have dealt with a lot of kids just like you who had an okay life and, through a few poor decisions, it was all ripped away from them. You are luckier then some, and worse off then others, but they all did this program and afterwards they all went off and are living great lives. You can too." He said as he held me to his chest in the first embrace I had had since I was twelve.

I wanted a great life too. I wanted to not feel like I can't get anywhere and do anything. I would go through the program and I would succeed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I had literally been a nervous wreck all week long and I knew that is why I had been so emotional after the spanking. I didn't know how to take it and because I was so stressed I broke down at the slightest show of kindness, like the hug I am currently locked in.

After a few more moments I got myself together and pulled away blushing at how awkward it was to be hugging some dude I barely knew. I didn't regret it though I was exhausted and truthfully I felt a little better, kind of like I had someone in my corner who might not ditch me.

"So you saved us from having to explain a major part of why this program works so well." Glen said randomly after a few moments of silence.

I jerked my head up looking him in the eyes and realized he was changing the subject. I gave a thankful smile as I asked, "What do you mean?"

He smirked as he put his arm across my shoulder and began to lead me from the room.

"The spanking you let everyone witness was why every boy who comes through here follows our rules and goes on to have a good life." He explained as if that was the most normal thing in the world.

"Uh…what?" I asked as I stopped in my tracks.

He laughed again and continued walking which only left me the choice of following him.

 _Damn_.

I kept my mouth shut in protest to his little detail slip and followed him to where everyone else was sitting. All the way across the second floor and up a set of half stairs to another sitting room but this one had like a videogame kingdom and movies galore.

 _Did I say I liked it here yet_? ' _Cause I do_.

I was lead to a two seat sofa and which Ray was sitting on and I plopped down next to him.

"Great, you're back in good health." Ken said dryly causing a few chuckles from the other five boys.

I rolled my eyes at him as I shifted into a comfortable position and leaned my head back.

The four Cambridge men went on to list the rules. They were pretty basic rules but included no drug use of any kind nor alcohol or even porn. No cussing or stealing. Be respectful, no fighting. Pretty, simple, stuff really. I could probably follow most of them then they got to the hard ones.

"You don't get to leave here without permission. You've all had your chance to make good choices and you didn't, that's why you're here. Now we will make sure you make those good decisions for you by putting you on a schedule and making sure you follow it. You also have a curfew and lights out is midnight no matter if it's the weekend or not." Gordon went on.

Me and the other boys were all sitting slack jawed at this.

"You will follow all of these rules. No exceptions. If you don't then you get to face the consequences. Two of which you have witness today." He went on to explain all the other basic stuff about punishments.

He went on to explain that the most common punishment would be spanking because they were quick and effective but I had leaned my head back when he got to the grounding part and next thing I know I am waking up on the couch with a blanket thrown over me. I guess the emotions I went through today took their toll and I fell asleep.

I stood from the couch and stretched then my pants rubbed again my sore ass so I rubbed at it as I walked from door to door in the giant room searching for a bathroom. When I found it I walked in and did my business. Of course when I noticed the floor length mirror I checked out just how much damage Glen had done and found I had a red ass.

 _Oh hell_. I shrugged as I headed from the bathroom buttoning my pants and finding the exit to the large room.

I then walked all over the mansion for the rest of the day not bothering to look for anyone. I was a curious person and it didn't take me long to find trouble. I really didn't intend to find the rooms belonging to the Cambridge men. I knew they were their rooms though because they were big and were set up like apartments. Each 'apartment' had an open floor plan main room that included and decent sized kitchen that had an island with a breakfast bar to separate it from the dining room. The dining room was big enough for a six seat table and large area rug with room to walk around. The living room was also big.

Each had one master bedroom and master bathroom then there was a guest bedroom with a guest bath. The hall also had a small powder room and linen closet.

By the pictures on the refrigerator, I was currently in Gordon's apartment. The pictures were mostly of him and each Cambridge but the there were pictures of him with some guys my age. One showed him and Ken at a baseball game with two guys a little older than me that I didn't recognize. I decided I would look into that later, and looked around at other things.

You could tell a lot about a person by the way they lived. Gordon for instance was a large man with a strong build. In fact all the Cambridge men were. You were able to take one look at them and knew that they were in charge. Gordon had clean cut dark hair with light green eyes. He was probably six foot five and definitely weighed more then me and I weigh one-hundred and seventy five pounds. His living space was very neat and orderly nothing was out of place and everything looked like it was cleaned too. There was no dust on any surface,

I went across the hall to the next apartment and by the pictures sitting around I found I was in Ken's apartment. He also had the same kind of pictures as Gordon did. They all looked like they had a lot of happy times.

Ken was the smallest of the Cambridge men not much higher then six foot two. I also believed he was the oldest because though he kept his head shaved nearly bald you could see the silver and grey of his hair color. He wore square framed glasses and his eyes were light blue. He probably weighed more then me from muscle build. They all seemed to dress nice at every event they went to; even the baseball game.

Ken seemed to be just as neat as Gordon but he had some knickknacks on every surface where Gordon's apartment seemed almost like a hotel aside from the family pictures.

I went to Glen's apartment next. He was the largest of the Cambridge men and also the youngest. He had brown hair and light green eyes. He had to weight at least two-hundred pounds that was nothing but muscle. So you see when he was wailing on my ass earlier it wasn't little baby pats. I really though my ass would die and fall off.

Those thoughts led me to flee his apartment quickly after realizing he lived neat and clean like the others but had sports memorabilia every where.

I went directly to the last apartment which was Ray's. He was not clean and neat. His apartment looked lived in with dirty dishes in the sink the trash can was not quite overflowing but full and he had some dirty clothes around. His type of living was more like mine. Clean but not obsessively clean. I even found some dust on his fire place mantel.

Ray was around six foot four and probably weighed around one-ninety. He had light brown hair and light green eyes. He seemed like the most laid back of the four and I knew I would be able to get along well with him.

I hurriedly left Ray's apartment knowing that being caught on this floor was probably a big no-no. I wasn't scared per say but that didn't mean I needed a second dose of what I got earlier; even if it was a baby punishment it still hurt and it wasn't like I had many alternatives to choose from. I felt I could survive here. Their rules were fair even the curfew and bedtime. I mean if we all have jobs we will probably be going to bed around that time anyways. Maybe if we had a special occasion they wouldn't enforce it for a night or two. Who knows just how lenient they could be.

I had been thinking about all they had said while I was looking around their apartments and had decided if they want to treat me like a kid it is only fair I take advantage of that right. I mean my parents never treated me like a kid and I was forced to act older. I now had the chance to act my age and I felt that at eighteen I still needed to express my wild side so even though the drugs and alcohol are off limits I could still find ways to get on their nerves.

I walked around the second floor searching each room and opening every door wide to see what was behind each one. Most of them were bedrooms that looked exactly like mine. They all had light beige carpets light blue walls with all white trim. Each room felt airy and comfortable. The second floor had two giant living rooms one on both ends of the mansion. My bedroom was closer to where I had been left in the corner earlier. I went back to the opposite living room and found the other boys that would be living here with me.

"Hey look who it is." One of the boys said, with a wide grin.

He had surfer blonde hair and eyes so blue they looked grey.

"Yeah, I'm Aaron Nicols." I said as I took a seat on the same couch as earlier.

The other five introduced themselves too.

The blonde guy was Trevor Landon. The one to his left was Mikey Lanzo who was Hispanic and had short brown hair and brown eyes. The next one was Kevin Moore who also had brown hair but blue eyes and then next was Colter Harth who had shaved black hair with icy blue eyes. The last was named Jonah RedLeaf who was Native American with shoulder length straight black hair and brown eyes.

I looked almost exactly like Colter except he was bulkier and I was more toned and short. My hair was only shaved on the sides and back of my head and the top was about two inches long and curly. Every girlfriend I've ever had loved my hair so I knew I had made a good choice when I chose this style way back when.

We spent a few hours sitting around what we dubbed the entertainment room just hanging out and getting to know each other. They had all come from pretty bad situations and their personalities were extremely different from one another.

Colter though he looked like me was the exact opposite in personality. He was loud and obnoxious where I was used to trying not to draw attention to myself and stayed quiet unless I was mad or scared. Trevor and he were obviously the perfect bromance. They finished each others sentences already and it had not even been a week here. Me and Jonah were more alike. We watched as they talked and only spoke when they included us. Mikey and Kevin were obvious followers because they seemed to agree with everything Trevor and Colter said.

After an hour I became a little bored of watching them talk so I got up and headed to the first floor hoping to find a snack. Jonah seemed to have the same feeling as me and we ended up meeting in the kitchen.

This kitchen was a gourmet chef's paradise. It had every kitchen product available. The fridge seemed to call to me and when I opened it I nearly fainted from how much food I found. I was awestruck by all the food available. After staring for a few minutes I looked to Jonah who looked just as amazed as I did and when he finally made eye contact he looked like a kid in a candy shop.

We started grabbing everything we could possibly eat and drug it all over to the kitchen island before we started shoveling food in. I was nearly to the point of puking when the Cambridge brothers showed up causing me and Jonah to freeze.

They seemed to stare at us forever before they looked at the counter between us and then back at us in awe at how much food we had eaten.

I began to feel a little worried that I may be in trouble and had missed this rule due to falling asleep but after a few more seconds Ken cleared his throat.

"Boys, how long have you been in here?" He seemed to be worried.

I looked at all the food we had eaten and immediately the over full feeling of my stomach came to mind. Jonah seemed to have felt the same because he gave a low moan and dropped the spoon and pudding cup he had been practically inhaling. He then leaned on the counter heavily and dropped his head to the surface and I knew something terrible was about to happen.

I bolted from the counter towards the Cambridge men and that's when it happened. The gagging and splattering of all he had eaten hitting the floor was all I heard as I dashed passed the Cambridge's and through the door.

I hated puke, and if I would have stayed and seen what the result of that sickening sound was, I would have puked too. I went straight to the front door and burst through it to the front porch where I stopped and began to suck in huge gulps of the cool evening air, urging the nauseous feeling to die down. When I was able to get passed the cramps I slowly made my way back inside hoping I would not be facing another punishment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

As I entered back into the kitchen I found Jonah sitting on a stool answering questions from the four men. They had already cleaned up the mess while I was outside. Jonah looked miserable and embarrassed to be in this situation so when I stepped into the room I decided I would help him out.

"Hey sorry 'bout that I knew he was gonna blow and I don't do so well with that kind of stuff." I said rubbing my stomach as their attention turned to me.

Ken looked stern now; again I felt like a little kid. He scolded me; "You two will be going to the doctor in the morning hopefully we can help with the malnourishment you guys have. Until then neither of you are to step foot in this kitchen unless one of us is with you. You guys could have really done some damage eating like that."

The worry lacing his last sentence surprised me. I know he has allowed me to come and stay here and offered to help but actually caring about me wasn't what I expected from them.

"Yeah, I know I guess I just got a little carried away when I saw it all." I said as I dropped my gaze hoping they would let it go.

I heard a sigh and looked back up. They all were gazing at me sternly except Jonah who just looked at the floor in shame.

"What?" I ask seriously confused as to what I've done now.

"We need to get you in the habit of addressing us correctly. You should have answered 'Yes Sir' and then gave us your explanation. We aren't trying to be difficult but once we get you into a good job you need to know how to address your employers. It shows both that you respect their authority and that you yourself are respectful. It makes you look good and sound intelligent, not that you aren't smart, just that you understand your position and what is expected of you." Glen explained easily.

"Oh…Yes Sir." I said and then gave my brightest smile which drew a snort form all four of them and caused Jonah to chuckle before he groaned and clutched his middle.

I was a little worried for him I mean he did eat a little more than me and then puked it all up I know he had to be feeling some pain. The Cambridge men seemed to feel the same.

"Come on Jonah, I'm taking you to the hospital to make sure you didn't do any serious damage. I'd rather we be safe than sorry on this one." Gordon said as he grabbed Jonah's bicep and helped him to stand from the stool.

He led him from the kitchen towards then entry and that left me with three of the Cambridge men alone.

I noticed them all staring at me so I turned and headed for the door.

"Aaron we did not say we were done with you." Ray called before I even reached the door.

I took a deep breath and turned back around to face them.

"What do you guys need?" I asked and at the raised eyebrows I rephrased, "What do you guys need, Sir?" _This is going to be a hard habit to build_. I thought to myself.

"We were thinking we heard someone on the third floor today and were wondering if you had any idea who that would have been." Glen answered, crossing his arms in a show of dominance.

"You know I'm sure we went over that in the rules talk earlier." Ray put in conversationally. "Surely none of them would have already broken the rules yet." He said as an after thought.

"Yeah, but he would know who. I'm sure whichever one went up there has already bragged about it." Ken added in while giving me a reproachful look.

I looked between the three stern faces and knew my earlier thought on the third floor possibly being off limits were spot on, but I kept a mask on and forced a relaxed smile.

"Yes Sir, you're probably right I will have to look into that maybe I can…help you all out." I said slowly hoping they would let this slide today too.

"Oh he's going to be a handful I can already tell you guys have your work cut out for you." A deep low voice rumbled from right behind me causing me to jump and spin around keeping both the Cambridge men and the new guy in my sight.

They all chuckled at that and the new guy, who was a freaking giant, headed towards the Cambridge's and they all greeted each other like old friends.

I took the opportunity of their distraction to make a mad dash to the door and successfully escaped further questions. It was when I was on the fifth step, leading to the second story, that I heard Ray calling my name sternly.

I groaned before whipping around to see him two steps down staring me right in the eyes and gulped at just how much bigger these guys were than me.

"Aaron." He said slowly and I knew he meant business.

"Yeah-Yes Sir?" I answered with a jerk of my head at my mistake.

"I know you fell asleep during the rules talk so I know you probably missed the ending when Glen told you boys that the third floor was off limits unless one of us were to invite you up, but I also know you are smart and knew better; didn't you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

 _Damn I hate how they use that voice as if I were a little kid_.

"Yes Sir." I answered after a few seconds of silence.

As soon as those two words were out of my mouth he grabbed my left arm and spun me to the side and then I felt five heavy swats land on my sensitive butt.

"Ow" I groaned after the swats ended and I was spun back to face him.

"You will not get off easily again today, nor if I find out you have been on the third floor without permission, do you understand?" He demanded and I nodded yes. "Answer me verbally Aaron." His tone showed it was not a request I could deny without gaining more of what he just gave me.

"Yes Sir." I answered as I brought my hands behind me for protection.

He stared at me in the eyes as if reading my sincerity and after a few seconds of uncomfortable eye contact he gave a one word command which told me he knew I would probably end up going over the third floor rule again soon.

"Go." Was all he said and I ran up those stairs faster than I thought was possible, quickly to my bedroom where I fell face first on the bed and huffed (not pouting) at the fact I knew they would be keeping a close eye on me.

I was hoping to be able to search around up there a little more to see why they were helping us but I knew I would now have to hold off hopefully not long so I could find some answers. Like whom that giant of a man that came into the kitchen and nearly gave me a stroke was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I spent the rest of the day in my room trying to memorize it. I would be living here for who knows how long and this room; this giant comfortable room was mine.

I stayed quiet during supper as the rest all talked, except Jonah who looked a little tired, and kept my head down as to not draw any attention to myself.

Colter and Trevor decide to tell some dirty jokes across the table, which was frowned upon by the Cambridge men, although they were funny, and the two loud ones of our group got to spend some time facing the wall. Jonah giggled quietly and my head jerked to look at him in silent question.

"The wallpaper smells like cabbage." He mumbled but that was all that it took for me and the other boys to start laughing and choking on our food.

The Cambridge men seemed to be confused and we decided to leave it that way just to irritate them. I'm sure they'll figure it out on their own.

After dinner I rushed back to my room because during my earlier inspection I realized my bathroom included a Jacuzzi tub and I was more then excited to try it out. I mused have stayed in there for a long time because next thing I know Ken is banging on my door and telling me we needed to have another meeting in the entertainment room.

I hurriedly redressed into last night pajamas and rubbed my hair dry. I then ran a comb through it and made a mental note to ask about getting my hair cut soon because it was looking nastier each day, curly hair can get that way. When I felt I looked partially presentable, I rushed to the room and slid to a stop on the hardwood floors before I quietly entered the room seeing everyone had taken their previous seats.

As I sat and settled in Gordon rose and stood in front of us causing the room to go silent.

"Tomorrow we will be making a trip to town. You boys will all be getting a physical by a local friend of ours and then we will be going to take care of some other necessary business such as getting you guys a new wardrobe and haircuts to those of you who need it. When we are through with what we need in town we are coming back here where we will be helping you in our computer lab to create suitable resumes; which we will be placing in local business all over town." Gordon said before taking a seat as Ray stood.

"The program you are about to start will be focused on you boys becoming successful citizens. That means you start and hold down a job. You act and dress acceptably, and you learn how to fit in with what we call a social standard." Ray started.

"What's a social standard?" Trevor interrupted as Ray was about to begin again.

"A social standard is what everyone in our community expects of you. They expect you to be an upstanding citizen, they expect you to contribute to the community and that does not necessarily mean to donate money as much as donating your time and skills so that the community can continue to thrive. In order to reach that social standard you all have to get a suitable job. You will have to act and dress acceptably and you will have to follow the laws that are put into place." Ray explained.

"What kind of jobs, are considered acceptable jobs; and what if we might wanna go to college instead or do both?" Kevin asked skeptically.

"Well you guys read the ad in the paper, right?" Glen asked and at their nods and my yes sir, he continued.

"We agreed to take you in and help you with all your needs in order for you to reach your goals. That means if you want to go to college we will help you get there and help you to become financially stable. As for now you will all need to show us you can hold down a job. The reason is simple; college courses start in the spring and it is just the beginning of winter. If you will all get jobs and make sure you can get to them on time every day we will put our hard earned money down to pay for your college. In return we only ask that you graduate and make something of yourselves. Maybe even donate to us one day." Ray answered with a teasing grin.

"So your saying if we get jobs and do well you'll help us get into college and whatever else we need to become successful and that includes you guys supporting us until we can support ourselves?" I asked still not believing this could be so easy.

"Exactly but as you guys know there is a catch. If you pick a goal we will help you reach that goal and some of our helping ways aren't so enjoyable but we will do whatever is necessary to help you get there. Hopefully you will all take this opportunity seriously and really work hard to meet your goals by yourself. If not that just tells us you still have some growing up to do and we can help you with that while we are at it." Glen answered also ending with a smirk.

"And the only thing we owe you guys is our asses if we fuck up?" Mikey asked completely unconvinced.

Glen snorted before answering, "Yeah it could be put that way but we really only want to help you guys get a chance at life. We all grew up with this; already being financially supported by our parents, who by the way were the ones who taught us our methods, and we want to give others the opportunities we had given to us to those who weren't so lucky. We all had those friends we grew up with that didn't have it so easy and we always wished we could help but couldn't back then. Now we found a way to help and we have been doing this for years. You boys are the newest group we are taking into the program and when you guys get your lives going we will take in another group who, just as you five, need the extra help."

The room was silent but as I looked around I could see little hopeful looks on all of my groups' faces. We all had hard lives and what they were literally giving us was a dream come true.

"For now it is time for all of you to head to bed; we have a long day tomorrow and want everyone well rested. If you decide you are not interested in accepting our help now then make sure you let one of us know and we will make sure you have someplace to go. If not then you should consider tomorrow as the beginning of your new lives and really think on what kind of goals you want to set for yourselves." Ken finished as we all stood.

I stretched as I headed towards my room. I was more than ready to start my life. Now all I needed to do was figure out what I wanted to make of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning I woke up with a little excitement at what was planned for the day. Used to I would wake up with my only focus on finding food and a place to survive the coming night. Today I had to only worry about what I wanted to go to college for; I didn't even have to worry about paying for it!

I quickly showered and dressed in the clothes they had given me on the first night here before hurrying down to breakfast. I was not the first of my group to arrive being second to Jonah.

"Hey I didn't get the chance to ask you; what did the doctor at the hospital say? Your not gonna be sick or anything right?" I asked as I claimed the seat next to him.

"Nah, he said I just needed to eat slowly and told Gordon I would need to go on a nutritional diet because I was malnourished and slightly dehydrated. No biggie though; they have a guy who went through the program a while back who ended up becoming a nutrition expert and they are gonna ask him to help me keep track of what I eat and my weight gain." He answered quietly.

"That's good; hopefully you can get all that taken care of easily. I hope my report when I see the doctor is good like yours was; I haven't been since I was eleven and I broke my arm." I answered with a hint of worry at today's doctor appointment.

He nodded his understanding and we went quiet waiting for everyone else to show up. Soon we were snapped out of our thoughts as we heard the loud laughing and talking of Colter and Trevor as they came to breakfast. Mikey and Kevin were close behind and as usual all the Cambridge men showed up last talking lowly to each other before taking their seats around the head of the table.

We all ate quickly hoping to get the day going.

When we finished breakfast we all followed the Cambridge's through the first floor of the mansion to a door which when opened by Ray showed a staircase leading down. We all followed down the stairs and soon all the whispered conversations went silent as we made it to the floor and looked around in wonder. The entertainment room we had entered made the one on the second floor look like a daycare. The room at the bottom of the stairs had a huge plasma screen TV and the biggest gaming center we have ever seen.

We continued walking across the room through a doorway which leads into a computer lab/library. The computers were all Mac pro series and were set in groups of four in the middle of the library which had books from floor to ceiling.

We continued through the room and through another door which lead us into a wide hall. On the left was a wall that curved pushing you towards the will on the right which was all glass and gave you a stunning view of the huge pool in the back of the mansion. In the middle of the curved wall was a set of black double doors which had the word Cinema painted across the middle in silver with little movie reels painted around the giant letters.

We continued down the hall still silent as we took in all the stuff we had to do in this place and finally we came to the end of the hall where another set of double doors were.

Glen opened the door for his cousins and brother to enter first then he ushered us through. On the other side of the door was a huge garage with several luxurious cars. We looked around awestruck as we were led across the garage to a black, Hummer H3.

"Alright guys, pile in whoever is left will ride with Ken and Ray." Glen ordered as he opened the door and got into the passenger side.

Gordon went around and got in the driver's seat as our group started piling in. When it was my turn Ken grabbed my arm and pulled me back

"You are with me, I want you in my sight at all times, and no don't ask." Ken answered as I looked at him questioningly.

Jonah coughed trying to cover his laugh but I smiled at him when he came to stand by me so we would be riding with Ken and Ray together.

Ken started walking and since he still had a hold of me I was dragged over to an army green Jeep Rubicon and ushered into the backseat on the passenger side. When I looked to Ken questioningly he gave me a stern glare and started to buckle me in. I immediately snatched the buckle from him and buckle myself in while he watched then crossed my arms over my chest and glare at the passenger seat in front of me.

Jonah got in beside me smirking at what was going on. When Ken was satisfied that I was in my seat he shut the door and got into the seat in front of me buckling himself in as Ray started the Jeep chuckling.

"Why did you do all that for; I haven't done anything!" I demanded after ten minutes of silence.

"You have been here two days and already there has been all kinds of chaos. I am only being cautious of whatever you are thinking of pulling next." Ken answered back before looking at his phone.

I gaped at him (well technically just the back of his head). "I haven't caused any chaos! I only broke one rule and I wasn't even sure that was a rule because I fell asleep and I only ate the food on the first day 'cause I was hungry it's not my fault your guys' initiation is so cruel!" I said offended I had already been dubbed the walking disaster and it hadn't even been a week yet.

"Yes I know that is what worries me. You seem to attract all kinds of mess and we are about to be somewhere with a lot of people putting you at high risk to get into trouble. I don't want to attract any kind of attention to ourselves so I feel it best if you are kept on a tight leash for a while." Ken answered as if we were discussing the weather.

"Tight leash?" I asked outraged. "I don't need a tight leash!" I cried as I kicked at the back of his seat.

Ken immediately turned around and glared at me.

"I wasn't asking for your permission Aaron, and if you kick my seat again, you are going to have a bigger problem than me _just_ keeping an eye on you!" He said sternly, and when I refused to look at him he asked, "Aaron are you hearing me?"

I wanted to tell him to shove it but I knew that by the intensity of his glare he was serious; in fact he was already serious to begin with so I knew he meant business. I decided it would be in my best interest to just go along with this because who knows what kinds of trouble can come out of me fighting it.

"Yes Sir." I answered.

Ken glared at me for a few more moments but when I refused to look at him and stared out the window he turned back around and the rest of the trip was in tense silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

I was never so happy to get out of a vehicle in my life. The entire ride was unpleasant and I was truly hoping to get away from Ken as soon as we got to town.

Unfortunately he didn't even give me the chance because as soon as the engine was off I hurried to get unbuckled and reached for the door to open it and hop out; only to find that the child safety had been switched on which left me waiting for Ken as he took his time to unfasten his seatbelt, get out of the car, adjust his clothes, and shut his door before he _finally_ opened mine and released me from the mobile prison.

As soon as my feet hit the ground he had a hold of my bicep and assisted me to where the hummer had parked and the others had stood to wait for us to meet up.

"He give you some trouble?" Glen asked with an amused smirk.

"No." I huffed before Ken could answer.

"He is being slightly difficult." Ken answered as if I had never spoken.

I heard some of the other guys snickering and was aiming my death glare at them when I was jerked in the direction of the sidewalk and quickly ushered to wards the stores. Everyone fell into step and the other three Cambridge's surrounded me so on one side of me was the wall and windows of the businesses and on the other was the Cambridge's and then the road. Ken seemed to relax a little after we were walking and let go of my arm.

The first store we went into was to buy coats, as winter was quickly on its way and none of us had any to wear. I stayed near Ken so he didn't have some kind of melt down and he pointed out several nice looking coats and jackets I could choose from. After looking around for a while I chose a grey wool car coat that buttoned up the front and then as a lighter jacket I picked out a black canvas jacket. We all also got to pick out a sock hat and gloves.

After we left the store we all pulled the price tags from our jackets and slid them on as the weather was cool. We then started browsing several stores for both casual and dress clothes. When we finished with that I had to go to the doctor so Ken led me from the group and across the street into a small doctor's office.

"Good morning Mr. Cambridge!" The woman behind the desk greeted cheerily.

"Hello Rebecca, how are you and your girls doing?" Ken greeted back (though not as enthusiastically) with a warm smile.

"They are doing just great, don't worry about signing him in Gordon took care of that yesterday when he came into town. You can just go on back; Jack is expecting you, room 3." Rebecca answered Ken before she directed me to where I would be seen by the doctor.

The doctor's office was just like any other; it had simple décor that was clean and welcoming.

I entered room three and sat on the examination table waiting for the doctor to show up. Within a few minutes the door opened and I sat up a little but when I saw it was Ken I slumped and scowled at the tile.

"You shouldn't be so upset by what I'm doing Aaron, I am only trying to help you from getting into trouble." Ken said as he took a seat and gave me a small smile.

"I don't get into that much trouble. I am too old to have a babysitter." I answered sullenly, still aggravated that he isn't even giving me a chance to prove I can be good.

"I never said were trouble, I read all the behavior reports from your school and then I talked to both your parents and your older siblings. They all say you attract trouble. I don't think you are a bad kid Aaron, but you are a kid and you are prone to make mistakes. If I'm correct in my assumptions, you owe a few people in this town some money don't you?" Ken answered and I dropped my head in embarrassment at him seeing into my personal life.

"Yeah my parents probably told you all kinds of made up stories and let's not even start with my brother. He has hated me since I was born and has made sure to turn my entire family against me. My sister is the only one who has ever cared but that is because I have some dirt on her that she doesn't want mom and dad to know about. As for owing people some money yes I do and yeah they are probably pretty mad that I haven't paid them back. I don't know when I will have the money though." I answered dejectedly not liking to discuss this sort of thing.

"Well we are going to help you with all of that but you are going to have to work with us and tell us who all and what all you owe." Ken answered just before the door opened again and the huge man that was in the kitchen the other day walked in.

"Heya Ken." He said sending a warm smile to Ken before he turned to me.

"You're the same kid form the kitchen disaster." He said as he looked at my face.

"Uh…Yeah. I was a little hungry." I answered awkwardly.

He laughed before saying, "You ate _my_ weight in food. I'd say you were a _lot_ hungry."

I couldn't help but smile at his laugh it was one of those that when you hear it you want to smile and laugh too.

"Yeah but that was only supposed to be a small snack." I answered and chuckled at Ken's scoff of disbelief.

"Well at least we know you don't have trouble eating so how about we give you a good once over and make sure the rest of you is taken care of. I'm Doctor Branson but you can call me Jack, I gotta a feeling you will be in here often." He said giving me a smirk.

I shrugged at this and replied, "My name is Aaron and this is my first doctor visit since I had my cast removed from my arm when I was eleven."

He gave a big smile at my answer and the rest of the doctor's visit went smoothly with friendly banter and laughing between us. I only froze up when I was asked to strip down so he could check for a hernia. I gulped and told myself I was okay and that they weren't going to hurt me before I finally complied and quickly redressed when he was done. The doctor asked Ken to step out of the room for a minute after I pulled on my shirt.

"Aaron why don't you hop back up on the table for a minute I want to ask you something." Jack said and I did as he asked.

"I know this is a little personal but I think it is important as I have heard a few mentions of your nervousness when asked to remove your clothes. Did someone hurt you or try to?" He asked once I was comfortable and paying attention.

I didn't want to answer because I knew what happened could have been so much worse and I didn't think I had the right for people to feel sorry for me when it didn't even happen, but at the same time it was an extremely terrifying event in my life and lately I had been experiencing that same fear.

"I lived on the streets for a while and some guy tried something when I was asleep in an alley. I was lucky because he was really drunk and I was able to fight him off enough that I got away it happened not too long ago and so I am still a little jumpy." I answered as nonchalantly as I could but at his concerned look I amended, "Really it's not a big deal I will get over it soon but I guess because it literally happened like a little over a month ago it is still pretty fresh in my mind that something like that almost happened to me." I finished blushing and dropping my head in shame from how weak I sounded.

"Aaron what happened to you was a big deal. That kinda thing should never have happened. Yes you were lucky to get away but it is normal that you are scared, anyone would be." Jack said and I felt a little better that I am not weird for being nervous.

"Have you told anyone what happened?" He asked after a moment of silence.

I quickly shook my head. I didn't want people to know.

"I think you should tell one of the Cambridge's. If you give them a chance to get close to you and to get to know you it could literally change your life and in a good way." Jack said.

I shrugged in answer. I wasn't really sure I wanted anyone to know because it was embarrassing. I didn't want them to think I was worse off than they already think I am. I hadn't told anyone so far about it and I wasn't sure if I ever would.

"They are all good listeners Aaron. Especially Gordon; he could be a good shoulder for you to lean on and he would not mind helping you get through this. You shouldn't have to keep everything to yourself sometimes just talking about things that are bothering you will help you. Just remember you aren't alone and there are four men you are living with that will be there for you if you let them. They aren't going to turn their backs on you they are on your side." Jack said before he got up and ruffled my hair.

I glared at him for treating me like a brat and he smirked before leaving the room to talk to Ken.

 _I hate being a kid_. I thought grumpily as I hopped down from the table and left the examination room, heading for the front office.

"He seems perfectly fine just a little bit underfed and maybe dehydrated but other than that he is healthy. With the appetite he seems to have, the weight issue will take care of itself I would just worry about him eating the wrong things. Maybe you should take him to Merrick. He would help Aaron with what he should and shouldn't eat and probably put him on a good diet so next time he is brought in I won't have to worry about it." Jack told Ken as he wrote down information on his clipboard and then told us goodbye so he could go help another patient.

I rolled my eyes at him telling Ken the news instead of me I mean I am not a little kid but I guess he was in the program and knows how they see me.

Next thing I know Ken had a hold of me again as he leads me from the doctor's office across the street and down a block to the barbershop.

As soon as we walk in Ken gets all kinds of greetings.

 _The man is bald he can't be in here that often_! I thought to myself with a snort.

One of the barber's come up and gives Ken a big hug and then they start speaking in low voices. After a few minutes of standing there awkwardly the barber finally acknowledges me.

"You must be Aaron, I've heard a little bit about you from Jack. I'm Caden, I used to live with the Cambridge's when I was around your age. Jack and me caused all kinds of trouble didn't we Kenny?" Caden says whiles he shakes my hand enthusiastically.

"Kenny?" I ask stunned.

Caden begins to laugh as Ken rolls his eyes and drags me over to the empty chair.

"Just cut his hair Cade; before I forget that you aren't on your own now and reinstate the old rules on you." Ken says with a mock glare before he heads over to a group of men sitting in the waiting lounge talking like old women.

I stare at Caden with my jaw dropped as he blushed and chuckles.

"Yeah kid I was there I know what your thinking and yes he did so often and unfortunately for me he never missed." Caden explained with a wink before he turns me around to face the mirror and places a cape around me.

"So you lived with them when you were my age and they did…that…back then too?" I asked skeptically and refused to say the word spank to him causing him to give rueful laugh.

"How do you think they got so good at it? Me and Jack were in the first group they took in and yeah the punishment was popular with them then too. Have you already gotten it?" He asks as he pulls out his scissors and begins to trim the longer part of my curly hair.

I blush and bite my lip causing him to laugh again.

"Don't worry about it kiddo, all you gotta do is behave and you wont have to worry about that too much. Me and Jack liked to play a lot of pranks and that's why I got it so much, not because they are strict." He said after I glared at him.

"I kicked the wall after the breakfast and then I yelled at them 'cause I didn't think they were being fair. Glen wasn't happy." I explained before he turned on the razor to shave the sides and back of my hair.

"Yeah they don't like being yelled at and they really don't like scuff marks on the baseboards in the corners. Glen can be messy but he likes his house to look nice. You are lucky it was him and not Gordon he is OCD about that stuff." Caden replied as he finished up.

"Have a look; is that what you wanted?" Caden said as he spun me back to face the mirror.

I smiled at how well of a job he had done. I missed getting my hair cut every month.

"Yeah thanks; you did a good job, it looks a lot better." I answered as he pulled off the cape and shook it out.

"No problem. Tell Ken it's on the house while I go grab me a cup of coffee across the street." Caden said before he gave me a wink and headed out; hurrying to get past Ken.

"Is he done? You look a lot better kid, how much do I owe him?" Ken asks as he stands from his visiting and digs for his wallet.

"He said it was on the house and that he had to go get some coffee." I answered.

He huffed but put a big tip in the jar then once again he had a hold on me and we headed out.

I had to admit I felt a lot better now. Something about getting your haircut does that and to still be getting new clothes on top of that was great.

"Let's go find the rest of our guys and then we can start the real shopping!" Ken said with mock enthusiasm.

I smirked at him and lucky for me he decided he didn't need to drag me anymore and dropped his hand from my arm.

"Why are you worried I will get into some trouble? I really haven't done anything bad so what is it?" I asked after we got started in the right direction.

He didn't answer for a while and I didn't push for an answer figuring he needed time to get his words together.

"I read up on you. You never seem to purposely cause trouble but it seems to follow you. I also got in touch with some of your school teachers and the principal of your high school and they all said the same thing; _you_ are a trouble magnet. I am not saying you are a bad kid and want to be in trouble, just that it seems to follow you and now that you are under my wing I want to keep anything from happening to you and I feel better knowing you are with me and in my sight." He finally answered before we got within hearing range of the others.

I sighed my understanding because I know what he is saying is true. I never look for trouble it finds me. I smiled a bit as I thought about how I now have some people caring for me. If Ken didn't care he wouldn't be so adamant that I stay with him. He wouldn't care if I got into anything, but he does care; that's why he didn't give me a choice on going with the others.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

When we met up with our group they were just coming form a clothing store. Ken greeted his family (dragging me with him of course) and I was suddenly surrounded again. Jonah found his way to my side and told me of the stores they had been in so far. I was lucky that Trevor was so picky because they had only been in three and so I would be able to look around some more before we headed back out of town.

"Alright where else should we go?" Ray asked as we passed some restaurants.

When everyone stayed silent I looked up from the ground to see he was staring at me.

"Uhh…I really don't know I always hated shopping so I made my girlfriends go for me." I answered honestly, feeling uncomfortable with being put on the spot.

All the Cambridge's snorted at that and Jonah chuckled before he asked, "How many girlfriends have you had?"

I opened my mouth to answer but then I had to stop because I truly didn't know and needed to do a mental count. He laughed at me and patted me on the shoulder as we continued walking. Ken of course didn't let me straggle behind while I was lost in thought and quickly drug me back towards the middle of the group.

Of course nothing in my life could ever be normal because the 0.0003 seconds I lagged behind the group someone who I wasn't on good terms with spotted me and shoved his way through our group so he could get to me.

I was completely surprised when he immediately shoved me into the wall before he got in my face and started going on and on about the money I 'stole' from him. Of course I didn't steal any money from him and so I defended myself and next thing I know the Cambridge's are trying to get him away from me but it was too late as he had thrown a punch and I went into fight mode.

I somehow managed to shove him after he got loose from Ray and he stumbled and tripped. The result was him lying unconscious on the sidewalk with a huge gash near his left temple.

Before I could get my bearings back Ken was at my side asking me all kinds of questions to make sure I was okay while simultaneously dragging me away from the knocked out form and my back was against the wall of an empty alley within seconds.

"Aaron what were you thinking?" Ken finally burst after he was sure I was okay.

"I don't know I mean I was walking and then he was there and then he shoved me and was saying all these lies about me and then we were fighting and next thing I knew he was on the ground." I rambled with adrenaline.

"We pulled you two apart three times before that happened Aaron! You had three separate opportunities to quit fighting and you didn't. You just kept on fighting so let me ask you again; what were you thinking?" Ken answered coolly and I noticed how private this alley just happened to be.

"I…I don't know! I only remember you pulling us apart once and he got loose from Ray so I had to fight back!" I cried desperately, hoping he would understand.

"You shouldn't have fought him in the first place! You should have walked away and you didn't." Ken said before he grabbed my bicep and turned me to face the brick wall of the alley way.

"I want you to stand there and be still for a few minutes, try and calm yourself down and then we will try and talk again." Ken explained, before I could open my mouth, while guiding my hands to my head.

I really wanted to argue that this wasn't fair and completely unnecessary but I knew it wouldn't work so I closed my mouth and scuffed the toe of my shoe against the bottom row of bricks before I released a sigh.

I took a while for me to actually start contemplating all that had just happened. That's when some of my memory from the fight came back and I realized that I had gone a little crazy. I had several chances to quit fighting but I had pushed on instead. Once I came to the conclusion that I had practically started the physical part of the fight I knew I was in some trouble.

 _Would I be going to jail_? _Are the Cambridge's going to kick me out this time_? _Will I get sued_ _or get a fine_? _How will I pay for that_?

All those thoughts began to run through my mind and the trouble I had just gotten myself into really set in. I sighed at how stupid I had acted. I may have just ruined my only chance at having a decent life and all because some prick had called me a thief and a liar.

After a few more minutes Ken spun me around and I had tears in my eyes from worry.

"Are you thinking a little better now?" He asked calmly.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking I just acted and I'm sorry. Please don't let me go to jail I swear I won't do it again and I won't even complain if you decide to kick me out! You gotta understand!" I answered and began to cry as some panic set in.

His answer was to pull me into his chest and shush me.

"Stop worrying so much. The other kid had just as many chances as you to walk away but he didn't. He was also the first to assault you when he shoved you and we all are witnesses so calm down your not going to jail. As to kicking you out; you might wish we did before you go to bed tonight." Ken finished by pushing me back and turning me to the side.

The giant swats landing on my ass were not expected and I yelped.

"Oww! Stop Ken!" I cried as I tried to pull away.

I was grateful when he did after delivering two more.

"Oh don't worry we will be continuing this session when we get home." He said with a smirk as he dragged me from the alley.

I hurried to rub away the sting before we got back onto the main road but I couldn't hide the scowl from the others when they all smirked.

Of course once the news of my impending doom set in I became a little depressed. I mean I had only spent all day trying to convince Ken I didn't cause trouble and I couldn't even finish out the day without some sort of disaster.

Within seconds of me being surrounded by the Cambridge men again I felt a big arm draped over my shoulders.

"Don't pout Aaron, we still have a whole day of shopping and if you decide to be difficult I'm sure Ken can find a private bathroom or dressing room so he can go ahead and punish you now instead of waiting 'till we get home. I know you don't want that." Glen murmured into my ear so only I could hear.

My shoulders immediately stiffened at the humiliation that would cause and I quickly put on a blank face so as not to seem like a brat and therefore stall my punishment until we were in a less public place.

Glen smiled at me and tightened his arm in me in a sort of half hug. It was funny how he didn't have a problem handing out hugs even though I messed up. The others did too but his seemed more enthusiastic and I kind of liked that about him; of course I would never admit that but I didn't push his arm away either.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

We indeed did spend the rest of the day after the fight shopping. I guess while I was getting to know the brick wall in the alley the friend's of the guy I had gotten in a fight with had grabbed him up and took off; probably to keep the police uninvolved, but who knows.

I had stayed quiet for the rest of our trip and allowed the others to pick out my clothes. Ken of course made sure I had some dress clothes too and Glen made sure I had a few bigger sets of clothing, insisting I would have another growth spurt when I had gotten to a healthy weight. I didn't mind what they picked out and was honestly happy that I didn't have to do it. I was only dragged to the dressing room a few times to try things on mostly pants and one button down shirt to make sure they had picked the right size.

On the first trip to the dressing room Glen's warning blared in my head and I dug my heels in. Ken apparently caught on to my distress because he stopped pulling me and held out the clothes he wanted me to try on before sending me in the direction of the dressing rooms _alone_.

After that I wasn't too afraid and knew if I continued to keep quiet I would be fine while we were in town.

After the shopping was finally over and I had a new rather large wardrobe I was practically carried back to the cars. They all knew why I was not in any hurry to go home and didn't seem to mind so much as become annoyed that I was holding everyone up. Glen finally took pity on me when Ken swatted me for the umpteenth time because I was straggling and dropped his arm around me again.

"Come on you're only making him angry and you definitely don't want him upset when he decides to deal with you. You have been good since the fight so I am sure he won't be so hard on you but if you keep stalling he might decide you are trying to be disobedient and that would _not_ help you out." Glen said quietly and my eyes widened before I rushed towards the car.

I heard Glen chuckling but ignored it as I was now being scolded for rushing ahead too far.

"I don't know what you are up to but cut it out. We will walk with the others then help to make sure all the shopping bags get loaded up before we get in the car so you can settle down and be patient." Ken said dragging me back towards the middle of the group.

I was carrying shopping bags in both hands so I couldn't really pull away, nor could I shield myself from yet another swat.

"Ow." I said and tried to calm myself down.

 _By this rate I will have had a full spanking before we even get to the car_. I thought to myself moodily and glared at the concrete.

When we finally made it to our rides we packed all the bags and shoe boxes in their trunks before everyone went to climb into both vehicles. I was of course led to my seat and even buckled in by Ken before he got in his seat and did the same to himself.

Jonah slid in next to me and Ray got into the drivers seat starting the car.

"Aaron when we get back home I want you to go straight to your room and get ready for bed. You and I will discuss your fight and then you will rest for a while. I will bring your things up when we are finished." Ken said as we got back on the road home.

Home; it's so weird how I have a home now after being homeless for the past year. I don't think I've ever really had a home, I mean the place where I grew up I hated. Home was a good word for where we were headed. I felt safe there and was pretty much in love with my room. I was more then okay with calling it home.

The ride went by quickly. Too quickly in my opinion considering what was about to happen.

As soon as we were in the garage and the car was turned off I rushed from the car and off to my room. I quickly did as I was told and showered before I put on my pajama pants and t-shirt.

I brushed my hair like a million times just to take up time then when I finally went back into my room I sat on my bed nervously bouncing my legs.

After what felt like forever Ken came in. I was already nervous but he didn't seem to care as he stood in front of me and just stared at me.

 _The least he could do is start the conversation first_. _I'm not saying a word till he does_. I thought to myself stubbornly and glared at the floor.

After a few more minutes of silence I couldn't take it any more. I could feel his stare burning a hole in the top of my head and my nerves were about shot.

"Fine I get it!" I finally burst.

"I shouldn't have fought him after you guys separated us but I couldn't stop myself I was having a mostly good day; the first one in as long as I can remember and he practically ruined it. What else was I supposed to do just let it go?" I could feel the anger from earlier bubbling up.

"I sure as hell didn't steal from him like he accused either. I tried to use my words even after the fucker shoved me but he called me a liar! I couldn't just let that go!" I shouted as I stopped to stand in front of him huffing.

I hadn't even realized I had stood up and started pacing.

He didn't answer me; just stood there his stern look never wavering. After a few more seconds I couldn't keep eye-contact and looked to the floor before I sighed and flopped back down to sit on my bed.

 _I feel a little better now that I got to give him my side of things_. I thought to myself before looking up at him hopefully.

 _Maybe he will understand and let it go_. I thought before I caught another look at his strict glare and dropped my eyes in defeat.

He was silent for a few more seconds before he finally asked, "Are you finished now or are you ready to hear what I have to say about the fight you had?"

I didn't know if he wanted me to answer so I kept my eyes to the floor and shrugged.

Apparently he didn't like that because he cupped my chin and kneeled down in front of where I was sitting on the bed; forcing me to look to his face.

"I think," He started. "I think you were upset about me keeping a close eye on you all day and when the opportunity presented itself you let your annoyance turn into anger and practically threw a tantrum. That 'friend' was just an excuse to let go of your temper and you took it." He said, sounding like a stern father.

I couldn't help but flinch at what he said. Yeah I have a bit of a temper but would I really let every little annoying thing that has been going on lately build up and then snap like that?

 _Yeah_. The evil annoying voice in my head answered for me.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that." I said honestly keeping eye-contact this time.

"I'm sorry too." He said back and I looked at him in disbelief.

"Why?" I asked after staring at him in confusion.

"Because I spent the whole day trying to prevent any disasters from happening to you and it didn't work. So now I have to be really sorry," he stood and pulled me to stand by my bicep before taking my place sitting on my bed. "now that I have to end this almost good day on bad note." At this statement he grabbed the waistband of my pajama pants and yanked them down before I could protest and just as suddenly I was face down over his knee staring at the comforter on my bed.

Unluckily for me I had gone commando because I had been wearing the same underwear since I got here and wasn't too happy to keep on wearing them.

"Good you don't have anything blocking me from blistering your butt and we can get on with it." Ken said and I felt him shift before I heard the slap of skin on skin.

The sting came immediately after and I couldn't stop the yelp from flying out of my mouth.

"Ow! Wait! I don't want to!" I yelp at another huge smack and frantically tried to get away.

"I don't really want to either but you knew one of our rules was no fighting and another rule was when we go to town we act appropriate. That's two rules you decide to break…(SMACK)…and honestly I feel the fight you had counts as three because like I said earlier…(SMACK)…we pulled you away more then once and you kept on fighting." He said all this just like Glen did the first time; as if we were just discussing the weather.

I continued to flail and basically looked like I was swimming but he held tight and although Glen is bigger I honestly think Ken would give him a run for his money in a fight.

"OWWW! Ken please! Ahhhh OW! I'm SORRY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs figuring if I was loud enough he would stop smacking me.

No such luck as apparently he got irritated with my kicking and locked my legs between his legs taking away my mobility. That however doesn't mean I can't try, and I wiggled as much as I could. After a while the pain was building to become all consuming and I continued to try and gain purchase unsuccessfully.

Please Ken!...(SMACK)…OWW! I'll be…(SMACK)…GOOD Ahhahahh! No more…(SMACK)…Owowowow, fights! I swear!" I continue my pleas but he ignores them and hammered away at my poor, poor, poor, ass.

"I'm glad you wont be getting into anymore fights…(SMACK)…because I would hate to have to use a paddle next time." Ken said still calmly.

I finally gave up on trying to stand, and focused now on trying to block his hand from landing on my ass.

"Aaron move your hands, right now!" Ken growled finally showing some emotion to the situation.

"NOooo!" I wailed desperate for him to stop.

He didn't stop though. No that would have been super great but instead he started swatting where I couldn't reach; my thighs.

"That's okay I can smack around on here until you decide you are ready for me to finish your spanking and put your hands away like a big boy." Ken said in an annoyingly condescending voice.

I really tried to ignore the sting but found that it hurt worse being spanked down there and could only hold out for a few more swats before I finally jerked my hands away and pounded on the bed in front of me.

Soon the spanking started back on my ass again and it was devastating. I couldn't hold the tears at bay and began to cry.

"Please Ken I'm sorry!...(SMACK)…I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I bawled.

Eventually I was too tired to fight anymore and that left me just lying still only flinching at the swats as I bawled my eyes out and told him how sorry I was.

Then it stopped. Not my crying of course but the sound of skin on skin and the inferno on my ass stopped getting hotter, but I couldn't bother to look at what was going on I was too lost in my misery. Even if I could lift my heavy head and look back over my shoulder my eyes were too blurry and that would mean I would have to wipe the tears away which sounded like way too much work so I continued to focus on my crying.

After a few more minutes I felt that Ken had been rubbing my back and I was able to move my focus to that. Soon I started quieting down and my breathing came easier (though hitched) and I slowly calmed down.

When I was calm enough I pushed myself up and stood in front of Ken swiping at my eyes and nose while trying to rub the sting away.

"That hurt a lot Ken." I whined when I realized I would be feeling this for a day at least.

"Yeah I know Ry, but you cannot do anything like that again. Do you understand?" He asked as he stood and placed his hands on my upper arms.

I sniffed a few times and nodded my head before quietly answering, "Yes Sir."

He smiled and stepped forward pulling me into a hug. I relaxed into him as he rubbed my back and hair. Soon I began to feel my eyes droop and was glad he let me get ready for bed before our talk.

"Come on lets get you down for a nap." Ken said as he walked me over to the side of my bed and pulled my covers back.

I was confused as to why I wasn't tripping over my pajama pants and looked down to find them gone. I jerked my head around to look for them and found them halfway across the room.

"You kicked them off earlier." Ken chuckled and I blush before pouting at the cruelty of him laughing.

He only smiled at me and gently urged me to crawl into bed (which I did happily) lying on my stomach as he covered me up.

I snuggled into my pillow and the last thing I remember before I fell asleep was him running his fingers through my hair.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

I was woken by someone shaking my shoulder and calling my name.

"Aaron come on, we gotta be in the basement in five minutes. Ken told me to come get you." The voice said.

I blinked open my eyes and stared as the blurry face came into focus.

"Kevin?" I asked confused. "Why do we have to be in the basement?" I sat up groggily and immediately regretted it.

My ass was on fire and I rolled onto my hip to move the weight off of it with a hiss through clenched teeth.

"Wow he must have seriously kicked your ass if it hurts that bad." Another voice said form the door and I looked over to see Colter.

"Yeah guys word to the wise, don't get in fights while in town. Ken doesn't like it too much." I said as I slipped my hand under the covers to rub.

When my hand met bare skin, I remembered I wasn't wearing pants and blushed a little before I looked around my room. I noticed a huge pile of shopping bags just inside my door and remembered that Ken had said he would bring them up when I was finished with our talk.

The guys laughed at what I had said before Colter said, "Yeah well I assume he likes tardiness even less so if I were you I would make sure you make it to the basement soon."

I huffed a little as he and Kevin left the room and closed the door behind them. I really wanted to lie back down and try and pretend the punishment never happened but I knew what Colter said was true and with how hot my ass already was I didn't want to take the risk of earning anymore swats.

I hopped out of bed doing my best to keep anything from touching my sore skin and I hobbled over to the pile of shopping bags in search of the new packages of underwear I had gotten today. I found a package of loose fitting boxers and lightly pulled them on. They were grey and blue plaid.

I then dug for a new pair of cotton sweat pants and found them next to a new cotton t-shirt. I pulled on both the shirt and pants before digging for the new package of black no-show socks and pulling them on. It felt good to have new clothes to choose from and I carried all the bags over to my bed deciding I would put everything away as soon as I could.

When I had all the bags on my bed I made a quick trip to the bathroom before I hurried down the stairs (which was difficult because it made my pants and underwear rub against me) and tried to remember the way to the basement. When I finally found the stairs leading down I hobbled down those too and made my way to where I remember the library and computer lab was.

As I walked in I saw the Cambridge men standing in a group talking, and everyone else was sitting around the computers. I was the last to arrive. I was going to head over to the last computer and sit but when I got a look at the chairs I couldn't willingly put myself through more torture so I turned around and headed for the stairs. I figured I could hide and if they found me I could make up some sort of story about looking for a pillow to sit on.

As always though, luck was not on my side because after I turned around and took two steps, I slammed into a wall and stumbled backwards with a yelp; drawing everyone's eyes to myself.

I glared at the wall when suddenly the wall moved, and I looked up to see it was not a wall, but a friggin giant. Said giant was laughing at me. When I gave him my death glare he took a step towards me (which would be like six of my own) and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"You must be the Aaron I've been hearing about!" the giant said cheerfully.

"No." I answered with a sulk at just how bad my luck truly was.

"Aww come on it's not like I purposely made you walk into me." The giant said with a chuckle.

I only scowled at him annoyed with how these huge guys keep popping up and somehow already knowing me.

His response to my scowl was to squeeze his arm around me tighter and lead me over to the last empty seat at the computers. I dug in my heals really not wanting to sit in those hard plastic rolly spinny chairs but he didn't seem affected at all and literally picked me up off the ground and set me down in the chair. I went to hop back up but he put both hands on my shoulders to hold me down and rolled the chair so I was sitting under the table facing a computer.

"Stay." He ordered (not asked but ordered) before he let me go and headed to the chuckling Cambridge's.

Colter and Trevor started laughing at me and soon Kevin and Mikey were too. Jonah smiled but it was more of a sympathetic smile than anything else.

I huffed and started to wiggle around because my ass was burning. This of course made the others laugh harder so I flipped them the bird and mouthed for them to fuck off.

I hadn't realized Ray walking up behind me so I was very surprised when I felt him land a smack to the back of my head and his low voice scolding me for being rude when I just got worn out earlier. ( _Literally_ )

I ignored him and rubbed my stinging head while I tried to find a comfortable position to sit. I couldn't find one thanks to how thorough Ken had been and couldn't stop shifting.

Next thing I know Gordon is starting by introducing the giant.

"Alright guys I'd like you to meet Wren. He is a business owner in town. When you go to the main street in town and shop the buildings you go into belong to him. He buys old buildings and fixes them up so he can rent them out to businesses. He also runs his own business and so he spends a lot of time looking over job resumes." Gordon explained as I continued to wiggle around and focus at the same time.

"Yep and I have volunteered my time to help you guys learn how to create your own resume that will capture the attention of anyone who looks at it." Wren began.

"I, like you guys, had a bad start to my life and when I was about twenty years old I met the Cambridge's then was accepted into the program. I lived with them for about a year trying to get my act together and then I went to college for a business major. Now I run my own business and own several different properties which I get a large profit from because I rent them out. So you guys get to be a little lucky and I am going to teach you some of the things I had to go to college to learn and by the end of today you will have a professional resume that could help you get a job or maybe into a nice college." Wren said with an enthusiastic attitude.

I tried to sit still so I could focus but after a few more minutes I slid down in my seat slumping. Within a few seconds my chair was being dragged back away from the computer table and across the library. I tried to get out of my seat but whoever was pulling my back put a hand on my shoulder to hold me in and when he stopped pulling he spun my seat around and kneeled down in front of me.

"You are being distracting to the others." Gordon scolded quietly while Wren continued his speech.

"I don't want to sit anymore my ass feels like it's gonna burn off." I huffed irritably.

"Hey! I didn't ask if you wanted to sit. I said you are being distracting and I want you to knock it off. As far as you being in pain that is your own fault and you are old enough to be able to deal with it without being disruptive." Gordon growled out and I knew he meant business.

"You better not let me hear another curse word come from your mouth again Aaron because if I do not only will you butt hurt but you mouth will have some soap in it too." He continued and I sighed in defeat.

"Aaron do you understand me? I want you to knock it off." He finished with a glare and a squeeze to my arm to get my attention.

"Yes Sir." I answered but continued to wriggle around in my hard chair.

"Stand." He ordered and I did so happily.

As usual that didn't last for long as I was dragged back towards where everyone else was and pushed to face a corner close by.

"You are going to stay put and if I hear a sound from you I'm going to add some swats of my own so you keep your nose in the corner and your hands on your head. Is that clear?" He spoke quietly but I knew he was fed up with me.

"Yes Sir." I answered realizing just how strict Gordon was compared to Ken.

I spent my time in the corner trying to focus on what Wren was saying and trying to memorize everything he said. I knew I wouldn't be able to remember everything so I was hoping I could get some help from Jonah later on. I really wanted a job so I could save up for college although the Cambridge's said they would pay for it if we wanted to go it would still feel nice to have a job to sort of help out with the costs where I could.

While Wren was explaining what a resume should look like I tried to picture it in my head with all the details and promised myself I would draw one out as soon as I could.

After he had finished explaining the details he was helping everyone create their own resume and I was a little put out that I wasn't allowed to make one too. I couldn't help that I was sore it wasn't like I wanted my ass to hurt but apparently being sore is okay as long as you didn't wiggle around too much and distract people.

When Wren had helped everyone create their own personal resumes and print them all out everyone headed upstairs to put them away but I knew not to move until I was told to.

I could hear Gordon, Wren, and Ken speaking in low tones somewhere behind me. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I knew the exact point they started talking about me because I heard a few chuckles and I could feel their eyes on me every few minutes.

My legs felt stiff from standing too long and not moving and my arms were numb from being over my head for so long.

"Just wait till he gets the belt he will think this was a cake walk." I heard Wren say with another chuckle before he said his goodbyes and left.

"Aaron come here." I heard Gordon order and I turned dropping my arms to my sides with a sigh as I trudged over to stand in front of him and Ken.

"When we bring someone in to speak with you guys, they are here to help you and you wasting their time for any reason, is _not_ okay with us." Gordon started.

"I understand you were punished earlier and you were uncomfortable but the way you handled it was wrong." He continued to scold.

I wasn't exactly sure why he was so upset I mean I tried to remove myself from the situation but Wren didn't let me go and then I tried to stay quiet but then Gordon dragged me away so what exactly should I have done?

"Next time we bring someone in I expect you to suck it up and pay attention to what they are saying not squirm around like a four year old and disrupt everyone." Ken put in.

I didn't say anything as I wasn't sure if they wanted me to. _This was really turning out to be a bad day in disguise. I mean yeah I got new clothes but I was dragged around all day by my arm even though I hadn't done anything wrong and when Ken finally trusted me enough to let me walk on my on (surrounded by our group) that jerk ruined it by showing up and pushing me followed by insulting me and when I finally had enough of what he was saying we got in a fight but that was my fault of course and so the rest of the shopping trip I had punishment hanging over my head. Now the punishment is over but I am sore and I was made to sit in a hard chair (expected to sit still and silent) then because I couldn't ignore the_ discomfort _I have to be humiliated and stand in a corner (missing out on making my own resume) and now I am being reprimanded to top it all off._

I guess my internal rant kept me from paying attention because next thing that happens is Gordon grabbing by the arm and swatting me while scolding, "When we are speaking to you, you should be listening. Not off in La-La Land ignoring us."

I tried to get away from his swats because they reignited the burn from earlier but he had a strong grip. By the tenth swat I was nearly in tears and he stopped.

"Go to your room and stay there." Gordon ordered before he let loose of his grip on my arm and I bolted.

I made it to my room in record time then slammed the door. I put a chair from my desk under the doorknob so it would stay closed and then I turned off the light. I then buried myself in my bed not caring that all my new clothes got flung to the floor. Today has sucked and I was sure that if I went to bed I could probably sleep for the rest of the night and maybe tomorrow wouldn't suck so bad. I was lying on my stomach and pulled my pillow over my head too. Soon I was calming down and was able to drift off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

I was woken by a banging on the door.

"Aaron if you don't open this door right now you will not like the consequences!" I hear Ken holler through the door.

I jumped to my feet and stared at the door afraid that now it didn't matter if I opened the door I would still be punished.

 _Bang_ , _Bang_ , _Bang_! "Right now, Aaron!"

I shifted from foot to foot and started rubbing at my ass with both my hands. I sooo did not want anymore swats.

"If I open the door are you gonna hit me?" I finally hollered back.

"If I decide to smack your butt that's my decision now open the door!" Gordon called and I could tell he was not happy.

I stayed quiet for a few minutes before I decided to try my luck and called through the door, "I wanna deal!"

All I got in response was silence.

… _Crash_!

Gordon had kicked the door open and now he was storming towards me like a bull.

I stared blankly at where the chair had been to see the leg was broken off of it. All the Cambridge men were standing in the door none looked too happy and Gordon grabbed me before what had just happened could sink in.

He had a tight grip on my bicep and an extremely pissed off look on his face. I couldn't help but stare at the chair in disbelief.

"I was gonna open it." I said quietly.

Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say because he shook his head and dragged me from the room and up the stairs to the third floor. He continued to drag me to his room and once in his suite I was taken to a corner near the living room and pushed to face it.

"You will stay put while I calm down." Was all he said before he walked away from me and sat on his couch.

My hands automatically went my head and I snorted at how this was becoming a normal position for me. I sighed as the time went on and my legs became stiff again along with my arms going numb. I shifted from foot to foot and then finally dropped my hands to hopefully get some feeling back into them.

"Aaron come here." Gordon called from where he had stayed silent on the couch.

I walked to stand beside the coffee table he had his feet propped up on.

"You never lock the doors in this house. Do you understand?" he asked sternly.

"Yes Sir." I answered hoping by being respectful as possible he wouldn't punish me more than making me stand in the corner.

"We always knock before we come in anyone's room. You don't need to lock it so I expect to never find you have done something like wedging a chair under a door to keep it locked again. Do you understand that?" He looked relaxed but I wasn't fooled.

"Yes Sir." I answered waiting for the hammer to drop.

"Good." He answered sounding happy but the stern look was still on his face.

"No that we've covered that now we get to talk about when I told you to come and open the door but you disobeyed me." He said coolly.

"How do we deal with disobedience in this house?" He asked and I wanted to cry knowing the answer sucked.

I shifted from foot to foot and looked to see how far the door was from me and if I could get away fast enough.

 _Not a chance_. I thought sadly.

"You deal with disobedience with spankings, Sir." I answered shakily as I stared at the floor.

My hands had unconsciously went behind me to protect my ass and I shifted from foot to foot again as my chest tightened from the thought of another spanking.

"You want to know _why_ we came up to your room?" He asked out of the blue.

I jerked my head up to look at him confused at where he was going with this.

"We came up because we wanted to help you make a resume so you wouldn't miss out on the opportunity the others had earlier. I thought that by sending you to your room you would calm down and think about what we had said when Wren left and that you would realize why we were so upset with you. So when I came up and found your door wouldn't open you can imagine how surprised I was. Then when I called for you over and over and you didn't answer I started to worry and called Ken up to see if you would answer him. Still no answer until Ken had to practically yell at you." Gordon began to rant and I was feeling nervous about how much trouble I was in and bad because I had gotten angry when I was sent to my room instead of thinking about why I had been sent to my room.

"Then when we finally get an answer, it is you yelling at us through the door instead of opening it. If you ever do something like that again I'll take a belt to you and then I'll remove your door from its hinges until I can trust you to leave the door unlocked and to open it when you're told to. Now I know this is your home now too and we are going to have to get used to each other and all that, but I am not tolerating being locked out of any room in this house. Is that understood?" He finished with a sharp glare that just dared me to argue.

"Yes Sir." I answered not taking the bait.

Good, now you're going to be doing some push ups and hopefully next time I send you to your room you treat it as though you have been given some time to cool off and not act like a spoiled brat who didn't get his way." He finished by standing and pointing to the floor.

I stared at him for a second in confusion but at his raised eyebrow I got down on the floor into the push up position and waited for his instructions.

"Down…Up…Down…Up" He ordered and I followed along for what seemed like a million push ups.

By time he let me stop my arms were shaking and I was in tears because I knew if I didn't do the push ups like he expected I would face a spanking. Thankfully he felt I had, had enough and ordered me to stand. I used my shirt to wipe off my face and kept my eyes on the floor.

"Are we going to have to discuss this again any time soon?" He asked quietly.

I sniffed before answering, "No Sir."

He was quick to sit down on the couch and pull me with him. I was surprised when I was pulled into his lap instead of sitting on the couch next to him, my legs hanging off to his left and my ass was hanging between his thighs but before I could try and stand again he wrapped me in a hung and pushed my head so it was tucked under his chin.

After a few seconds of feeling his hug I slumped into him and enjoyed the safe feeling as warmth spread through me.

"Good boy, Aaron. You took your punishment well. I'm proud of you for that." Gordon murmured to me and I wrapped my arms around his waist to return the hug and sighed content to let myself enjoy the feeling of being taken care of.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen**

I was woken by a banging on the door.

"Aaron if you don't open this door right now you will not like the consequences!" I hear Ken holler through the door.

I jumped to my feet and stared at the door afraid that now it didn't matter if I opened the door I would still be punished.

 _Bang_ , _Bang_ , _Bang_! "Right now, Aaron!"

I shifted from foot to foot and started rubbing at my ass with both my hands. I sooo did not want anymore swats.

"If I open the door are you gonna hit me?" I finally hollered back.

"If I decide to smack your butt that's my decision now open the door!" Gordon called and I could tell he was not happy.

I stayed quiet for a few minutes before I decided to try my luck and called through the door, "I wanna deal!"

All I got in response was silence.

… _Crash_!

Gordon had kicked the door open and now he was storming towards me like a bull.

I stared blankly at where the chair had been to see the leg was broken off of it. All the Cambridge men were standing in the door none looked too happy and Gordon grabbed me before what had just happened could sink in.

He had a tight grip on my bicep and an extremely pissed off look on his face. I couldn't help but stare at the chair in disbelief.

"I was gonna open it." I said quietly.

Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say because he shook his head and dragged me from the room and up the stairs to the third floor. He continued to drag me to his room and once in his suite I was taken to a corner near the living room and pushed to face it.

"You will stay put while I calm down." Was all he said before he walked away from me and sat on his couch.

My hands automatically went my head and I snorted at how this was becoming a normal position for me. I sighed as the time went on and my legs became stiff again along with my arms going numb. I shifted from foot to foot and then finally dropped my hands to hopefully get some feeling back into them.

"Aaron come here." Gordon called from where he had stayed silent on the couch.

I walked to stand beside the coffee table he had his feet propped up on.

"You never lock the doors in this house. Do you understand?" he asked sternly.

"Yes Sir." I answered hoping by being respectful as possible he wouldn't punish me more than making me stand in the corner.

"We always knock before we come in anyone's room. You don't need to lock it so I expect to never find you have done something like wedging a chair under a door to keep it locked again. Do you understand that?" He looked relaxed but I wasn't fooled.

"Yes Sir." I answered waiting for the hammer to drop.

"Good." He answered sounding happy but the stern look was still on his face.

"No that we've covered that now we get to talk about when I told you to come and open the door but you disobeyed me." He said coolly.

"How do we deal with disobedience in this house?" He asked and I wanted to cry knowing the answer sucked.

I shifted from foot to foot and looked to see how far the door was from me and if I could get away fast enough.

 _Not a chance_. I thought sadly.

"You deal with disobedience with spankings, Sir." I answered shakily as I stared at the floor.

My hands had unconsciously went behind me to protect my ass and I shifted from foot to foot again as my chest tightened from the thought of another spanking.

"You want to know _why_ we came up to your room?" He asked out of the blue.

I jerked my head up to look at him confused at where he was going with this.

"We came up because we wanted to help you make a resume so you wouldn't miss out on the opportunity the others had earlier. I thought that by sending you to your room you would calm down and think about what we had said when Wren left and that you would realize why we were so upset with you. So when I came up and found your door wouldn't open you can imagine how surprised I was. Then when I called for you over and over and you didn't answer I started to worry and called Ken up to see if you would answer him. Still no answer until Ken had to practically yell at you." Gordon began to rant and I was feeling nervous about how much trouble I was in and bad because I had gotten angry when I was sent to my room instead of thinking about why I had been sent to my room.

"Then when we finally get an answer, it is you yelling at us through the door instead of opening it. If you ever do something like that again I'll take a belt to you and then I'll remove your door from its hinges until I can trust you to leave the door unlocked and to open it when you're told to. Now I know this is your home now too and we are going to have to get used to each other and all that, but I am not tolerating being locked out of any room in this house. Is that understood?" He finished with a sharp glare that just dared me to argue.

"Yes Sir." I answered not taking the bait.

Good, now you're going to be doing some push ups and hopefully next time I send you to your room you treat it as though you have been given some time to cool off and not act like a spoiled brat who didn't get his way." He finished by standing and pointing to the floor.

I stared at him for a second in confusion but at his raised eyebrow I got down on the floor into the push up position and waited for his instructions.

"Down…Up…Down…Up" He ordered and I followed along for what seemed like a million push ups.

By time he let me stop my arms were shaking and I was in tears because I knew if I didn't do the push ups like he expected I would face a spanking. Thankfully he felt I had, had enough and ordered me to stand. I used my shirt to wipe off my face and kept my eyes on the floor.

"Are we going to have to discuss this again any time soon?" He asked quietly.

I sniffed before answering, "No Sir."

He was quick to sit down on the couch and pull me with him. I was surprised when I was pulled into his lap instead of sitting on the couch next to him, my legs hanging off to his left and my ass was hanging between his thighs but before I could try and stand again he wrapped me in a hung and pushed my head so it was tucked under his chin.

After a few seconds of feeling his hug I slumped into him and enjoyed the safe feeling as warmth spread through me.

"Good boy, Aaron. You took your punishment well. I'm proud of you for that." Gordon murmured to me and I wrapped my arms around his waist to return the hug and sighed content to let myself enjoy the feeling of being taken care of.

 **Chapter Fifteen**

The next few weeks' things went great. We had all settled into sort of a schedule and we all got along great. Me and Jonah spent most of our time in the basement where we had found there was a small gym. I was lifting weights everyday and running on the treadmill three miles a day. I also got accepted into a few online courses for this spring.

Jonah got accepted into a university and he would leave next fall. Apparently he was extremely smart and had a passion for woodworking. He was hoping to become a contractor and run his own custom housing business.

Mikey and Kevin had both got hired on at a construction company and The Cambridge's bought them a used truck for them to share to get back and forth from work everyday. They were also planning on getting an apartment in the next town over so they could further get themselves on their feet. Mikey and Kevin had told Jonah that when he got his diploma to 'hit them up' and they could be his first employees if he wanted.

Trevor started going to a community college in town to become a physical trainer. He hoped to move to California in the next year so he could 'work with the babes'. He had taken to constantly picking on me and we were constantly at each others throats for a few days till Ray had started handing out swats when we spoke to each other. I hated him and was glad he would be gone most of the day.

Colter had stopped hanging out with Trevor. Apparently Colter had shared some personal things with Trevor and Trevor had laughed at him and called him pathetic. Colter started spending time in the gym with me and Jonah and we were able to get along pretty well. He seemed to realize that being a jerk didn't pay off and was now working harder to get into a college near his hometown. He wasn't sure what he wanted to be but he wanted to reconnect with his family which he had run away from when he graduated high school. He seemed to spend a lot of time with Ken. I wasn't exactly sure why but I guess Ken was pretty understanding with what he wanted and was pulling strings to get him back to his family ranch.

I was a little worried that with everyone gone I would practically be home alone with the four Cambridge's until they decided I was ready to get a job.

There hasn't been a day go by since my run in with Gordon that I haven't received some kind of affection. I guess they thought I had some intimacy issues, which was kinda true.

They also took turns taking me out for the weekends and we would do all kinds of fun stuff. This past weekend Glen took me to a NFL football game and I got to watch my favorite team win. The weekend before, I went bowling with Ken which was fun too. They also invited me up to their suites pretty often. Basically they were letting me have a little bit of a childhood before they let me become a grown up. I was okay with that though. Some people are ready to get a job and move out when they turn sixteen and I had done exactly that. I had to grow up before then though because I was a disappointment to my family and they were constantly pushing me to stop being a child. Now however, the Cambridge's are showing me that I should enjoy being young and they are showing me how to do that without the use of drugs or alcohol.

I was really beginning to care for the Cambridge's and I felt for the first time in my life like I had a home and a family that cared for me. Yeah my family had made sure I had food and clothes but that was it. My dad never spent time with me nor did my mom. They were always too busy with work and I was always seen as a nuisance. Here I was just the kid brother to all the guys and the Cambridge's acted like my uncles. It was a good feeling to have someone watching out for you.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

As I settled in and found my place here I began to really think about what I wanted to do with my life. I had all the opportunities opened up to me and I could pick whatever I wanted to be and the Cambridge men would make it happen.

 _What do I want to be_? I had questioned myself often.

The truth is, I had no idea. It was almost like it was too much for me to make a choice on what career I should go into. I was constantly thinking about my skills and preferences but could never figure out what would be a good place for me.

After two months living with the Cambridge's I one day found myself in the computer lab. I was sitting at the same computer I had been sitting at when Wren had come to show us how to make a resume.

I opened the web browser and typed in 'Jobs that are clean and make good money' then pressed 'search'.

Dozens of jobs popped up and I started going through them.

I couldn't find anything I would be interested in and so I decided to look around on 'Craig's List' to see what all the jobs on there offered. If I had been able to get on the internet while I lived on the streets and found this site I wouldn't have been homeless. I found a lot of job listings but I knew I would have to have a ride to town for work and since the Cambridge's had decided I needed a little more time before I needed a job I knew it wouldn't happen. I then started searching the 'for sale' items and found something that was for sale in mint condition that was way under priced.

This is when I had an epiphany. If I could buy this item I could sell it on another website for a higher price and I would be making a big profit from it. I immediately rushed upstairs and did something I promised myself I would never do again.

"Glen! Ray! Kenny! Gordon!" I called out using the nickname I had learned form Caden (much to their amusement) and rushed to where they answered in the first floor sitting room.

They were all sitting having coffee.

"What's wrong Ry?" Glen asked worriedly as he stood from his seat.

"What?" I asked confused before I quickly shook my head and answered "Nothing I gotta ask you guys something." I said hurriedly.

"Oh well then ask." Glen said as he retook his seat and picked his coffee back up to sip it.

"Can I borrow fifty bucks and have a ride to town tomorrow? I'll pay you back I swear!" I asked as I shifted around too excited to be still.

"What do you need the money for?" Ken asked as dryly as he picked up the newspaper and read an article.

"I wanna buy something." I answered seriously.

They all chuckled and Gordon said, "Well yes we figured that, but what is it you want to buy?"

"Oh yeah, well I want to buy this cigar box off 'Craig's List'." I answered and they all looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"Why? What would you do with a cigar box?" Ray asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well my dad used to collect old cigar boxes and this one is for sale for fifty dollars when my dad has one exactly like it but he paid nearly five-hundred dollars for it because the company who created that cigar box sold Cuban cigars and had to close down after Castro took over Cuba and America stopped our trades with them. The cigar box is a big collectable, and I want it." I finished by taking a deep breath.

They all stared at me for a minute before they shared glances at each other.

"Well he has behaved for a while now and I don't see any reason why we can't get it for him." Ray said quietly.

"Yeah and I have been doing room checks and his is always kept in order in fact I think he vacuums it every week so he has been keeping up his part of the deal so I'm okay with it." Glen said as he leaned forward and rested his forearms on his knees.

That left the two stricter Cambridge's to agree and I would have my cigar box.

"What are you planning to do with this box Aaron?" Gordon asked with an eyebrow raised skeptically.

I turned to see Ken had the exact same look on his face so I answered, "I am gonna sell it on an auction website for eight-hundred dollars. Then I am going to use the money to buy something else I can sell to make profit."

Glen nearly spit his coffee across the room and Ken paled at what I had said. The room stayed silent.

"Aaron sit." Ken ordered after a while.

I sat down confused as to why they all reacted that way.

"Aaron you said your dad spent nearly five-hundred for that same brand of cigar box for his collection but you want to buy this one and sell it for three hundred dollars more?" Ken asked when I settled into an overstuffed chair close to Glen.

"Yeah but you see he bought his cigar box when he first started his collection before my older brother was born so that was almost twenty-five years ago so the value has gone up because the condition the cigar box is in is rare." I explained because I didn't want them to think I was trying to rip someone off.

That seemed to please Ken and he looked around to the other perplexed Cambridge's.

"Well I guess the kid knows what he is talking about so I am willing to let him do this if that is what he wants." Ken said finally and reached into his pocket for his wallet.

"I will take him to pick it up just in case whoever is selling it is pulling something." Glen said as he stood and headed for the garage.

I jumped to my feet and was ready to go make the call to the seller saying I would take it when I was grabbed by Gordon.

"You will not use the money you make from that box to do anything we wouldn't approve of would you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No I'll save it until I find another find and then hopefully add to it." I answered back feeling a little put out that he would think I would do that.

He stared me in the eye for a moment before he finally released me and patted me on the head as I grabbed the fifty from Ken. I was excited that I had found a way to make some money. I hurriedly called the seller and told her I would be there shortly. She agreed and said she would have the cigar box waiting for me.

As soon as I returned from buying the box I borrowed Glen's Smart phone and placed a picture of it on the auction website. By supper that night I had sold the box but I had made more money in the auction that I ever thought. The box's final price before the auction ended was one-thousand six-hundred and forty-four dollars. I was being sent a check in the mail and the buyer was paying for shipping fees as well. I decided I would only keep a thousand and one-hundred dollars and gave the rest of the money to the lady I had bought it from because she was older and I was sure she had no clue how much the box was worth.

"I'm proud of you Ry, that was a very nice thing of you to do for that lady. Not a lot of kids your age would have considered giving some of the profit up like that." Gordon had told me that night while I was getting into bed. (He was _not_ tucking me in; just saying good night and making sure the covers were over me)

I smiled at his praise. I had never had someone tell me they were proud of me until I came here and now I get it for doing good things and just behaving.

"Thanks Gordon that really means a lot to me." I had mumbled before I fell asleep.

The next week after I had gotten my check and paid the Cambridge's back one hundred dollars (for borrowing the fifty and then the gas money to get to the seller's house plus a little extra) I started looking for something else on the list that I could get some profit on, and so my small career began.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Now that I had settled in and felt safe enough to relax, some other things started to happen. I had started having nightmares about the night I was almost raped and I really tried to hide it from the Cambridge's. I hadn't told them yet even though Jack thought it would be a good idea for me to talk to someone about it.

The truth was I was still ashamed and didn't want to tell them. The nightmares were getting worse though. They were becoming more and more vivid and about two weeks after they had started I began waking up in the middle of the night shaking and crying. I wouldn't allow myself to go back to sleep after they woke me up so now I was looking pretty bad and I was being snappy to everyone even Jonah.

"Hey Ry you wanna see if the Cam's will let us go to the mall this weekend?" Jonah asked one day while we were in the weight room.

"No!" I had snarled before storming out of the room mad he had ruined my peaceful workout.

In truth I was becoming exhausted from my lack of sleep and I was angry at myself all the time for being such a baby I was afraid to sleep. The Cambridge's (Cam's, as Jonah calls them) didn't notice because I had been avoiding them as much as possible. I guess they figured something was up though because all of a sudden they were hunting me down and I was constantly trying to convince them there was nothing wrong with me before hiding out in the movie theatre in the basement.

After a month had passed I finally snapped.

Everything was going as usual. Trevor was irritating me while I was watching TV one morning after breakfast and I was ignoring him as usual. Jonah seemed to be annoyed with him too and started irritating Trevor back to try and get him off my back but Trevor didn't take the bait.

"So Ry-Ry are you going to go get some lovin' from one of the Cam's before you have naptime?" He said condescendingly.

I decided he was going to annoy me no matter what I did so I got up, tossing the remote on the couch and heading to my room so I could be alone.

"Aww, did I hurt the baby's feelings?" Trevor said as he followed me from the entertainment room.

"Leave me alone Trevor I'm not in the mood for your shit." I snapped at him as I went into my room and shut the door.

He burst into my room and continued to taunt me, "Ooh that was a naughty word. You better watch out Ry-Ry or the Cam's might hear and spank your little butt." He had said before he smacked me on the ass.

That to me was too much and I immediately turned around and swung a punch at him. Unfortunately for my Glen had heard Trevor while he was stalking me to my room so Glen had stepped in to see what was happening.

My fist was caught in Glen's hand and he gave me a disappointed look.

"Trevor you may go to your room and face a corner I will be there to deal with you in a few minutes." Glen ordered Trevor while he still held my fist in his hand; never moving his eyes from mine.

"What? That's not fair! _He_ is the one who tried to hit _me_! I was only teasing him!" Trevor sounded outraged.

"I said go to your room and I will be in there in a minute." Glen thundered as he turned a glare that had Trevor scampering away in seconds.

After Trevor was gone Glen turned his glare to me.

"Do you want to explain what that was all about?" Glen asked as he still held my fist in his hand.

"He was irritating me in the entertainment room so I came in here to get away but he followed me and wouldn't leave me alone. Then he smacked me and I lost my temper." I answered honestly, still livid at Trevor for being such a douche bag.

Glen stared at me for a minute before he let go of my hand and I jerked it away shoving both of my hands in my pants pockets and glaring to the side so I didn't have to look at Glen.

"Aaron what's going on with you? You have been moody for a while now and you look like you haven't slept in a while." Glen asked worried as he walked over and sat on my bed.

"Nothing." I answered shortly hoping he would just leave me alone.

"Aaron, I don't want to hear that. You have had several chances to tell us what's bothering you and now you almost hit Trevor, and yes I know he was hassling you, but there were other ways to deal with what he said and did besides throwing a punch. Either you tell me what's going on or I am going to have to assume you were starting a fight and you will be making a visit to Ken to accept punishment." Glen said in a no-nonsense tone that told me my day wasn't going to end well.

"There's nothing wrong! Trevor won't leave me alone and he hit me first so I was going to hit him back. It's not like I was the one asking for a fight either. I left the entertainment room to get away from him and he followed me. I told him I wasn't in the mood and shut my door. He came in anyways and continued to bother me and then he smacked me." I said as I paced seething at Glen's threat to send me to Ken for punishment when clearly Trevor pushed me into throwing a punch.

"You could have come to me or any of us really and we would have dealt with it so I don't want to hear your excuse. Now I am giving you one more chance, tell me what is going on with you or face the consequences." Glen said sternly.

I huffed before finally loosing it. "You know what Glen, fuck you! I don't have to tell you shit. If you want to hit me fine but I have nothing else to say to you." I yelled at him.

Glen looked shocked for a minute then quick as lightening he reached out and grabbed my arm before dragging me forward and over his knee. As soon as I was in position he started laying down swats fast and hard. I was in shock at first but the pain built fast and soon I was squirming and yelling at him to get off me.

His response was to jerk my pants and underwear down and continue with a brisk pace. Within no time I was crying out apologies and begging him to stop.

"Oww Glen I'm sorry I didn't mean it I swear!" I hollered as he began to focus right on the spot I sit.

"Well I'm glad you didn't mean it but you still said it so now you're dealing with how I feel about it." Glen said and his swats seemed to come down faster and harder yet.

I cried harder thinking I would never sit again and feeling bad because Glen was only trying to help me and I was mean to him.

Suddenly the spanking stopped and I was jerked to stand on my feet as Glen stood as well. I was surprised he stopped and choked back my cries confused at what was going on.

Glen bent down and jerked my pants back up before he stood and snatched me by the ear and lead me from the room to the stairs and down to the office where Ken was doing some paper work.

He plopped me on a chair letting go of my ear then said to Ken, "I caught him throwing a punch at Trevor and I know you made him a promise about what would happen if he got into a fight again so I figured you could deal with him while I have a chat with Trevor."

With that said Glen left the room and the door snapped shut behind him. I stared at the door for a few seconds before turning back to Ken who looked disappointed.

"Well have at it. See if you can talk me out of paddling you." Ken said as he leaned back in his seat and put his hands behind his head.

I tried to get my hitched breaths under control but I couldn't so I just shook my head and looked away.

Ken stared at me for a minute before he leaned forward and opened the bottom desk draw and slammed it shut. He then stood and I saw he had pulled out a small paddle. He walked around the desk and grabbed me by the bicep before he walked across the office dragging me along to an overstuffed two seated couch. I expected him to sit on the couch but instead he led me over to the side and made me bend over the stuffed arm of the couch.

"No!" I cried as I tried to stand back up but he held me down with one hand while he jerked down my track pants with the other.

"Looks like Glen had a few things to say." Ken said when he saw my bare ass and then he laid the flat of the paddle against me.

"Please Ken! I didn't even hit him and I tried to walk away but he wouldn't leave me alone!" I pleaded as he raised the paddle from resting against my sore ass.

"You could have…(SMACK)…just as easily came to find one of us and we would have taken care of it." Ken said as he laid down the first searing swat.

"Ahh! Ow Ken no, no, no, no, no!...(SWAT)…AHHH! Wait! WAIT!" I hollered as he started to set a pace.

"You can talk while I paddle you Aaron. (SWAT)…Your vocal chords seem to be working just fine…(SWAT)" Ken said without missing a beat.

"OWww! KEN! Stop dammit!" I yelled as I started to fight him to get away from the building heat.

(SWAT, SWAT, SWAT) He laid down three in rapid succession across my upper thighs.

"Knock it off or the entire punishment can go like that; your choice." Ken said sternly, but never raising his voice.

"Ahhahhow!" I wailed as tears spilled from my eyes. "Ken Trevor hit me first! I just wanted him to leave me alone." I said with a hitching breath.

"Like I said, you should have came and found one of us." Ken said as he finally stopped swatting and started rubbing my back to help me calm down.

I nodded in reply and started to stand but his hand had moved to rest between my shoulder blades and with a little pressure he pushed me back down.

"No stay put. I went easy on you with the spanking but you are going to stay bent over for a while. I want this message to really sink in so next time you have no excuse as to getting into a fight. You will stay bent over with your sore butt on display until I say otherwise." Ken said as he gently patted my back.

I couldn't stop the whimper at having to stay in such a vulnerable position. He only ran his hand through my hair shushing me quietly before he gave my neck a little squeeze and went back to sit at his desk.

I was stiff at first hoping he would only make me stay here for a few minutes but at the five minute mark when I looked to see he was showing no signs of allowing me to stand I relaxed into the couch cushions and tried my hardest to ignore the lingering pain.

I was nearly asleep when the thirty minute mark had passed.

"Alright Aaron, why don't you situate yourself on the couch for a little nap, and I will wake you up here in a little bit. I want to keep an eye on you for a while so even if you decide to sleep I want you to stay in here with me." Ken said in a low voice.

I was too tired to argue and so I lifted my self to stand and then bent down to pull up my pants. I then walked around the arm to the front of the couch and flopped down on my side before curling into a ball. The scratching of Ken's pen in the quiet room lulled me to sleep almost instantly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

I felt someone rubbing my back and heard someone calling my name quietly. I was warm and comfortable so I really wished it would leave me alone but after the third time I heard my name being called, I recognized the voice and wondered what he wanted. My eyes fluttered open and I blinked the fuzzy edges away to bring my vision into focus.

"Hi Kenny." I mumbled tiredly before rubbing my eyes and my face.

"Hi Aaron." Ken whispered with a small smile. "It's time to wake up we are about to have supper. Are you hungry?

I smiled back at him and had to think about his question for a few seconds for what he asked to make the connection to my stomach, which let loose a rumble in response.

"Yeah, a little." I answered with a chuckle causing him to snort.

"Come on then, let's get you some food." Ken said as he stood and helped me to sit up and then to stand.

We walked quietly to the dining room and we were the first to arrive. I went to sit in my usual seat but Ken pulled me closer to where he sits and pulled a chair out for me to sit in before he slid the one next to me out and took a seat himself.

"Why do you want me to sit here?" I asked confused at the new seating arrangement for the night.

"For one, I told you earlier I wanted to keep an eye on you for the night and for two, I want to keep better track of your eating habits because you still haven't gained hardly any weight. Jonah is on his way with Glen now." Ken explained right before the door opened and Glen came in followed closely by Jonah.

Jonah was seated directly across from Ken so we were diagonal to each other. He looked at me questioningly so I tilted my head towards Ken before shrugging and giving a little eye-roll. Jonah lifted his head up in a slight nod.

When Glen took his seat I remembered he was angry at me so I avoided looking at him and instead leaned back in my seat to stare in my lap.

My ass was no where near as sore as it was earlier. The paddle was long and thin so it gave a big sting but not so much as the soreness I was expecting. I was only a little sore from when Glen spanked me with his gigantic hand. It definitely wasn't as bad as the first two I had gotten. I was sure that I wouldn't even feel it by morning so I was happy about that. Hopefully I could keep myself out of trouble for a while. I remember well, the disappointed looks they had given me and they hurt worse than any spanking I could get. I didn't like those looks.

While I was lost in thought everyone else had shown up and the food had been served. Ken patted me on the leg to bring me back to the present and once I realized there was food in front of me I dove in.

Ken had said he was looking at my eating habits but there really wasn't anything for him to worry about. I was cleaning my plate every meal but for some reason it wasn't sticking. It was probably because I spent so much time at the gym.

"Can we get some protein shakes?" I blurted out without thinking and interrupted Ken and Ray's conversation.

"Why?" Ray asked after they had stared at me for a minute.

"I was just thinking me and Jonah spend almost all day in the gym and maybe I'm not gaining weight because I burn it all off at the gym. Maybe some protein would help." I said looking down at my plate because now all four of them were staring at me.

"Yeah that's a good idea maybe that will help." Gordon agreed as he lifted his glass of wine (only they were allowed to drink) and took a few sips.

"Maybe we should limit your time in the gym and put you on a fitness plan so you don't over do it too." Ken said being his usual worrisome self.

"That is a good idea too. You should take him to Jack again though because he has eaten a lot and seems to not gain a pound that could be a different problem. Jonah has been gaining weight and he looks a lot better than when he got here. Aaron you look better too, but a little more weight would be good." Ray agreed as he cut up his baked chicken.

Glen stayed quiet and I could feel his eyes boring into me but I refused to look. I wasn't sure why he was still mad. He did punish me and even though it wasn't really harsh it was still a punishment.

I glanced down in Trevor's direction just in time to see him shift around in his seat and wince. I wanted to feel sorry for him but since he was such a jerk to me most times I couldn't help but feel satisfied at his discomfort. I quickly looked away deciding to see if he would lay off of me now. I didn't want him to think I was mocking him by staring as that would only keep the rivalry going.

As soon as my plate was clean I bolted from the room. Ken didn't even have time to realize I had left which was kind of sad on his part; I _was_ sitting right next to him.

When I made it to the basement I went straight to the computer lab and looked for more stuff to buy then sell for profit. I was surprised sometimes at how little research people didn't put into the items they sold. I understand the old lady I had bought the cigar box from because it was like a one in a million chance anyone would see any value in and empty box but if you found the right people you wouldn't believe how much some people are willing to pay.

"Aaron I told you I wanted to keep an eye on you for a while. I meant until bed time." Ken said from behind me causing me to jump in surprise.

"Wow Ken, you scared me." I said as my heart rate calmed back down.

He rolled his eyes and pulled my rolly chair away from the computer before spinning it around to face him. He caged me in by leaning down and putting both hands on the arms rests. This had him staring straight into my eyes with an unyielding look; our noses nearly touching.

"What did you say to Glen earlier to upset him?" He asked gently but I could feel the disapproval pouring off of him.

"Uh…your not gonna be happy if I repeat the _exact_ words." I started. "He already punished me though so you can't punish me too! That would be undermining his authority." I rushed out and had to bite my tongue to hide my smirk.

"I want to know what you said Aaron. Now." Ken answered, his stern glare unwavering.

I sighed in defeat knowing he wouldn't let me off.

"I was really angry at Trevor and took it out on Glen when he got on to me. I said 'f-you' and told him I didn't have to tell him anything but I used the 's' word instead." I mumbled dropping my gaze because now that I am repeating it, I felt really bad.

"You're going to go talk to Glen right now." Ken growled as he jerked me from the chair to stand.

I looked at him in confusion but at his dark look I knew my imminent future was about to be uncomfortable.

"I am going to tell him I cut you some slack because I knew Trevor was giving you a hard time, but he shouldn't have and I am going to insist he finish your punishment for the disrespect you showed him and if he doesn't blister your butt I will." The harsh tone kept me silent as I knew I was back in hot water.

He dragged me across the basement but instead of leading me to the stairs like I expected I was lead in passed them and down a short hall to a door. I was a little confused.

"Ken, Glen is upstairs." I said quietly hoping he wouldn't turn his attention to me.

"I know." He ground out as he reached for the door knob.

What happened next amazed me. Ken turned the knob, but instead of the door pulling or pushing it slid into the wall to reveal a small rectangular room. I figured it was like a closet and he was just here to make a pit stop for some instrument that was going to cause me pain but instead he dragged me in and turned me with him, around to face the door he had just slid open. The inside of the door did not have a knob but an indentation so you could close the door with your fingertips. When he slid the door closed a wood panel automatically slid over the door facing and on the panel was a touch-screen with an arrow that pointed up. Beside the arrow on the screen was the numbers: one, two, and three.

Ken selected three and the number went from black to white on the blue screen and as he selected the up arrow it did the same. The next thing I knew the small closet I had been dragged in started moving upwards.

"An _elevator_?" I asked still stunned at what all this mansion had in it.

Ken didn't answer as he was angry and since I was feeling guilty for how much of an ass I was to Glen I didn't blame him. I dropped my head in shame and stayed silent as the elevator stopped. Ken slid the door open and dragged me out. He quickly slid the door shut and continued to drag me by the arm down a hallway. We went by three doors before he stopped and knocked on the fourth one.

I was thinking no one was in the room when finally I heard footsteps and the door was jerked open.

"Glen, I just thought you should know I went easier on Aaron earlier because of the trouble Trevor has been causing him. This evening at supper I realized there was an issue between you two and I expect you would like to resolve it." Ken spoke before Glen could open his mouth and when he was finished he shoved me towards Glen.

I glanced back at him only to see he had started back down the hall towards the elevator, abandoning me to my fate.

I looked back to Glen and his stern glower was aimed at me. When he stepped back and motioned me into his suite I gulped. He stood sideways leaning against the door so I would have to walk past him to get inside. I looked back over my shoulder towards the elevator contemplating running from him but he seemed to have read my mind because my ear was suddenly in a painful pinch.

"Oh, no you don't." Glen rumbled as he dragged me through the door and shut it firmly before leading me to his living room and depositing me to face a corner.

"You stay put and we will talk in just a minute." Glen warned before I heard his fading footsteps.

I sighed dejectedly at how I was once again in this position after just making a vow to myself earlier that I would try and stay out of trouble for a while.

 _So much for_ that _idea_. I thought to myself sadly as I leaned my head forward to rest on the adjoining walls.

It wasn't long after that I heard Glen's footsteps coming back towards me.

"Alright Aaron, come here." He ordered.

I took a deep breath before I spun around to face him.

He stood a few feet away from me with his arms crossed and a neutral look on his face.

"Aaron, how long have you been here?" He asked causing me to look at him in confusion.

"Well, I guess almost three months." I answered after a few moments of thought. "Why?" I asked when he nodded his head at my answer.

"Well I was just making sure you remembered the rules you have to live with if you want to continue staying here." Glen explained conversationally.

I stared at him blankly for a second before his words sunk in and I began to panic.

"Wait, you can't kick me out." I cried. "I know I was an ass earlier but I was just mad at being in trouble not at you and I knew I shouldn't have talked to you the way I did but I didn't mean it, I swear! Glen I don't have nowhere else to go, please don't send me away!" I began to beg as my heart rate skyrocketed.

"Just calm down Aaron, I never said you were being kicked out." Glen said as he took a few steps and placed his hands on my shoulders and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

I stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds expecting his sincere look to change but it stuck and I sighed in relief.

"Okay, then what did you mean?" I asked after I rethought what he had said.

"I meant, that you staying here, means you follow the rules or face our consequences. We are not forcing you to stay here." Glen explained as he let go of my shoulders and crossed his arms again.

"Well yeah I want to stay here. I try to follow your rules. I know I mess up a little but you guys still help me." I said completely confused at where this was going.

"What I'm getting at Aaron is that if you don't like our rules you are welcome to go. We are not forcing you to stay here. However you are the one who came here for help therefore we expect you to know our rules and respect them. You broke a few of those rules today. I want to know if you even realize which ones they were." Glen explained then looked at me expectantly.

"Well…uh…I almost got in a fight and I was disrespectful to you." I answered as I shifted from foot to foot.

"Yes, but there is another rule that you seem to break easily, and even though it is a small rule; I expect it to be obeyed. Do you know what rule that is?" Glen asked and sent me another expectant look.

I was still at a loss for what he meant but after rehashing what I said to Glen earlier I remembered the no cussing rule.

I blushed in shame as I recalled how much I had cussed today.

"I'm sorry Glen." I said hoping he would understand that I truly was sorry for how stupid I acted earlier.

"I understand that Aaron but you have to face the consequences of the actions. So I want an answer to my earlier question and I also want you to tell me the consequence for breaking that rule is." Glen said giving me no wiggle room.

I slumped before answering, "I cursed when I have been told several times not to and last time I cursed I was told I would face a soapy mouth along with a spanking." I answered mumbling the last part of the sentence.

"That's right." Glen answered as he reached out and put his hand on the back of my neck and gave me a firm squeeze.

I was then led to his kitchen sink and stood quietly as he turned on the water. I wasn't sure exactly how this would play out but I watched him open a drawer and pull out a clean dishrag. He then opened the cabinet below the sink and got some dish soap. I was still confused when he put the rag under the running water to get it soaking wet before he wrung it out and then squirted a nickel sized glob of dish soap on the wet rag.

"Open and put your tongue out." Glen ordered as he rubbed the soap into the towel.

I took a few deep breaths before I followed his instructions. When the soapy rag began to scrub on my tongue I winced at the strange feel. Then I tasted it and my eyes widened before I tried to step back. Glen shook his head no as he placed his free hand on the back of my neck to keep me close to him.

I couldn't help the whimper that escaped me when the burning started and I scrunched my eyes shut before opening them and blinking hard as they watered. He continued scrubbing and then he shushed me when I tried to tell him to stop.

"No it isn't done till I say so. Next time you think about saying a curse word you think about this and decide if it will be worth it or not." Glen scolded as tears leaked down my face.

I nodded to him that I understood as he started scrubbing in my mouth instead of just on the tongue.

I was starting to gag after another minute of scrubbing had gone by and he finally stopped and turned me to face the sink.

"Go ahead, rinse and spit. Try to spit all the soap out so you don't get a stomach ache." Glen said after he rinsed out the soapy rag.

I didn't argue and practically drowned myself trying to get rid of the taste. After a few minutes I realized it wasn't going away so I stood from leaning over the sink and turned off the water.

I didn't even have the chance to turn around before his hand found my arm and he began to lead me back over to the couch. He sat down and I immediately found myself over his lap and sooner than I'd thought I was bare from the waist down.

"I'm not going to go over why I am spanking you. You know the rules here and you know how you talked to me and what you said was wrong. I was lenient with you earlier because I knew you would be paddled but when I heard Ken had also been lenient that changed my mind. I would rather nip your disrespect and bad language in the bud before you went off on someone else." Glen said before he lifted his hand and let it come crashing down on my bare skin.

The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room. I tried to stay silent because I knew I had been wrong earlier and I really wanted Glen to not be mad at me anymore, but the sting from earlier was still lingering and it felt like my ass was being set ablaze.

I quickly bit on my knuckles as I grunted and yelped.

(SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT) Glen's hand continued in a brisk pace across my sit spot until he realized I wasn't fighting or making any noise.

"Aaron." He growled and I looked over my shoulder with tears pouring down my face and the knuckle of my thumb shoved between my teeth.

I would have answered him with a 'huh' but when I turned my head his eyes were boring into mine.

"Give me your hand." He demanded after his stare convinced me to remove my hand from my mouth.

I shook my head rapidly and his answer was to take hold of my left elbow and twist it back until he had my wrist in a vice grip at the small of my back. He then looked at me sternly and repeated, "Give me your hand."

I really didn't want to but I knew there was no escaping this and after my pleading looks were answered with a low growl I quickly threw it back where he grabbed it with the same hand, his left, he was holding my left wrist in and now I had both arms pinned.

He quickly began swatting again but harder this time and I buried my face in the couch cushions and held my breath.

That apparently wasn't the right thing to do because he twisted his body so my upper body couldn't lie onto the couch and I was hanging over his lap my nose nearly touching the floor and he never missed a beat with the swats. In fact they became harder and faster. My defenses were gone now and I had no choice but to begin to cry and try to wiggle away.

"AHHH! GLEN!" I began to bawl when he again started targeting my sit spots for a third time.

"I don't want to hear about you blowing up at one of us again do you hear me?" Glen asked after I wailed out some apologies and his swats slowed down.

"YES, SIR!" I yelped as his hand landed on a spot that was extremely sore.

The next thing I know he was tilting me forward a little more and his heavy hand was landing on the crease between my thighs and ass.

I started crying so hard I could barely breathe and then it stopped.

I only cried harder when his hand that he had just been using to punish me went to the back of my neck and gave a gentle squeeze letting me know for certain he was done.

He twisted his body around and helped lift my upper half onto the couch and I felt him finally release my wrists. I brought them in front of me and crossed them so I could pillow my head.

I felt him shift again and then one of his hands was rubbing my back soothingly. I began to calm down and that's when I heard that he had turned on the television. I looked up seeing it was on the weather then I turned the other way to look over my shoulder and see he was leaning back and watching it while he continued to smooth his hand up and down my spine.

I wanted to be outraged that he was just gonna start watching TV while I was still laying over his lap with my pants around my ankles and my ass burning but was too tired and droopy to really care.

I went to push myself up thinking I would go to bed but the hand he was using to rub my back pressed between my shoulder blades while the other patted my butt gently (although nothing would feel gentle for a few days).

"Stay put Aaron." Glen soothed when I collapsed back down onto my chest and stomach.

"Why?" I whined while sniffing back more tears.

"You get to lay here for a while so you remember what position you will be in next time you disrespect one of us." He answered. "Only next time I will be using my belt instead of my hand." He said as an after thought with another pat to my sore skin before he continued where he left off rubbing my back.

I felt more tears well up and trickle down my face at his warning. I really couldn't even imagine how bad his belt would feel but I knew it would be bad and I would avoid it at all costs.

After I had my breathing back to normal I really wanted to get up but from the way his hand continued to rub and the other still lay on my ass occasionally patting or drumming his fingers, I figured I would be here for a while.

I sighed dejectedly but soon relaxed not enough to fall asleep with his hand still reminding me of how sore I was but I was able to pay attention to what was on TV.

After two full shows had played (thirty minute shows) Glen gave me another pat on my butt a little firmer then the rest had been and I flinched and gasped.

"Alright Ry, you can get up now." He said and I felt him shift to lean over me and my pants started sliding up my legs.

His voice was low and calm so I knew he wasn't mad but it wasn't until I had stood up a little shakily and pulled my pants in place that I saw him give me a small smile that let me know I was forgiven.

"Go on to bed buddy, I'll see you in the morning." He said while he stood and led me across the great room to his door.

I followed quietly and smiled at how he had called me 'buddy'.

"Night Glen." I said with a yawn as I passed him and he gave my neck another gentle squeeze.

He told me good night and shut his door as I walk down the hall towards the stairs.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

I was pretty sore for a few days after Glen had spanked me. I avoided everybody as much as possible too. I knew they would all know about my punishment, as there were no secrets here, and I didn't want to have to see those knowing looks or have to answer questions.

Jonah was the only one I hung around with and he only asked if I was okay. When I told him I was fine he dropped it and we talked about other stuff.

"So I was looking through the library last night and I found this book series, I have already read half of book one and it is really good maybe you would like to read it when I am done." Jonah said as he sprawled out on the foot of my bed.

"What kind of book is it maybe I will." I answered as I flopped onto my stomach next to him.

"It's like a thriller and mystery. It isn't too gory and so far the story plot is pretty awesome. You might like to get into reading when me and the others all start our classes. You will have to have something to do." Jonah said distractedly as he pulled on a loose string from his shirt.

"Yeah it will be different without everyone here. I will be with the Cambridge's all day and who knows what ways they will torture me. I wonder why I wasn't allowed to join classes or get a job; I know I am the youngest but I am not that young." I answered with a sigh.

"I think I heard Ken say that they were worried you needed a little more nurturing before you could leave the nest. They are worried you will get out there and then fall back into some bad habits. I wouldn't be upset by it though. You are only eighteen, why don't you just enjoy life a little before you start going to classes and getting a job, it'll all be there next year." Jonah said earnestly.

"I guess…you don't think they are going to start bringing in new guys do you?" I asked worriedly.

"Nah." Jonah answered. "They only take in one group every two years unless there is a special case." He explained and gave my shoulder a playful shove.

With my worry gone I felt better so me and Jonah ended up in a wrestling match over his shoving me.

It was fun until Ray walked in and told us to knock it off before we broke something.

Me and Jonah laughed and I let Jonah lead me to the library to show me some of the book series he had found that he though I might like.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

When spring arrived everything changed drastically. I was mostly on my own because everyone left to attend classes; Kevin and Mikey, with the help of the Cambridge's had found a nice apartment closer to where they would be working their construction jobs and were moved out of the mansion hopefully for good as that would mean the Cambridge's had really helped them and that they were on their own paths now.

Colter had been able to gain contact with his father and after some convincing that he was truly done with all the trouble making and ready to learn how to work their ranch and join in on the family business. He had caught a plane ride home and was now living and working full time with his family. Ken had received an e-mail from him saying his dad wanted him to take some business management courses so he could learn how to handle the financials that kept the ranch running and he has signed on for some local college classes for the next year that he was going to be paying for himself. Ken said he seems excited about being on his own two feet and being able to provide for himself.

That left only three of us living with the Cambridge's.

Trevor was a full time college student so was only home in the evenings to eat supper and sleep. They got him a car of his own so he could travel back and forth from school to home. He was still an ass but with him being gone so much I was able to be left alone. Needless to say there are no fights going on in the house.

Jonah was in school part time. He was trying for a few jobs in town so maybe he could help pay the Cambridge's for helping him but they had told him they didn't need repaid because them seeing him make something of himself and being happy with his life was all the repayment they wanted. He still insisted on trying and they didn't try to stop him. They bought him a new truck saying he would need it when he became a contractor. He was completely in love with it and treated it as if it was made of crystal. He had bawled his eyes out when they had insisted, that yes it was truly his no payment needed.

I was still buying and selling items off Craig's List and now had put aside my own money so when I found a vehicle I liked that I could afford I would have the money to buy it. They still said I needed more time before they allowed me to leave and I was assuming it was because I still hadn't told them about my secret, but that was soon about to change.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

I had once again woken up in the middle of the night to a horrific nightmare crying my eyes out. I was getting used to being scared awake now but not enough that I could ignore it.

This time was much worse then all the others combined. I had dreamed about the drunk actually getting his hands on me and beating me unconscious before he raped me. I was drenched in sweat and was shaking like a leaf as tears poured down my face. When I had finally calmed myself down I realized that something wasn't right. I sat up uncurling myself from my fetal position and noticed that the bed seemed wet.

I flicked on the lamp and jerked back the covers to see I was sitting in a puddle and the crotch of my pajama pants were soaked too. When it finally hit me that I had pissed the bed, I was completely and totally mortified. I new I had to get rid of the evidence ASAP and so quickly jumped out of the bed and striped naked heading for the shower.

Once the water hit me I begin to scrub down but no matter how much soap I rubbed over my skin I still felt disgusting. After four times scrubbing and rinsing I gave up and jumped out of the shower quickly toweling off and then dressing in clean underwear and sweatpants with a long sleeve shirt.

I looked at the alarm clock that was next to my bed and the blue glowing numbers said it was two in the morning. I was actually kind of happy about that because that meant everyone was asleep and I could search the mansion for the laundry. The Cambridge's had a few maids that did laundry for them and had told us the night after we had all went shopping for new clothes that if we kept all of our dirty clothes in our hampers the maids will wash laundry for us but they would not be responsible for searching out our laundry nor would they fold and put everything away. That was our job.

So now I can look around for the laundry room which I was sure was on the third floor. After Ken had shown me the elevator I had become somewhat infatuated with finding everything there was to know about this house and had been allowed to explore to my hearts content. So I had been all over and knew almost all there was to know about the mansion; except for what all was on the third floor. It was still off limits unless I was being escorted to and from the Cambridge's apartments.

 _Since it isn't on any of the other floors it has to be up there_. _That would explain why we didn't have to do our laundry too_. I mused to myself.

I emptied my dirty clothes hamper on the floor and stripped my bed down tossing the sheets and comforter in the hamper followed by my wet pajamas. I was not going to take the chance of anyone finding out that I had wet the bed like some toddler over a nightmare and was planning on getting rid of all the evidence before anyone woke up to ask me questions.

After I had everything in the hamper I quietly left my room and headed for the elevator that would help me get to the third floor with out making any noise.

I reached the third floor in near silence and headed down the hall in the opposite direction of the Cambridge's apartments. Sure enough at the very end of the opposite hall there was a large laundry room that held not one but five sets of washers and dryers. It also had a large counter where I could fold and iron my laundry if I needed as well a large utility sink at the end of the counter. The washers and dryers were all front load and each pair was stacked with floor to ceiling cabinets separating each pair.

I gently closed the door behind me and open up the cabinets looking for laundry detergent. Finding some I poured the lid full and opened the first washing machine pouring the lid into the little spout that was labeled detergent. I then grabbed my comforter and shoved it in and started the wash. In the second washer I placed my sheets and pajamas starting them too. The timers on both washers said forty minutes so I decided I could explore a little as long as I was quiet.

I let myself out of the laundry room and closed the door behind me so when the timers went off the sound would be muffled.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

I began down the hall opening each door and peeking in. The first door I opened was a large bathroom. I didn't step in as most bathrooms are the same so I wondered to the next door. It opened to another apartment like the Cambridge's had. I walked through the apartment and saw it only had one bedroom with a large bathroom attached. The kitchenette, dining, and living room were the same size as what the Cambridge apartments. It had a small bathroom off the living room. The apartment was fully furnished also including two large screen TV's in both the living and bedroom. The cabinets in the kitchenette were set up with plates, silverware, pots and pans and whatever else needed to live here.

I left the apartment planning on hiding out in it if I ever got into deep trouble or maybe I could slip up here if I wanted to be alone and watch TV as my room didn't have one and all the other rooms with TV's were open to everyone. I would be cool to have a private place I knew Trevor would never be allowed to crash into and get onto my nerves.

As I continued down the hall I found that there were seven apartments just like the first I had seen all fully furnished and not lived in. After doing a quick walk through of the last on I headed to the laundry room to see if my laundry was nearly done. As I opened the door the timers both went off and I hurried into the room and eased the door shut. When the timers went silent I stood stock still and listened for any signs of movement for the Cam's end of the house but after several minutes I didn't hear a sound.

Taking a deep breath at my crazy luck tonight I pulled the items from both washers and loaded them into the dryers underneath each washer. When I looked in the cabinets earlier I had found that the dryer sheets were in there too so I tossed a few in each dryer and looked over the settings finding which one to use for the comforter and then the linens. The comforter would take an hour to dry and the linens with my pajamas would take another forty minutes. Starting each I checked the clock on the wall planning to be in the room, door shut, when the timers went off for the second time.

I went from the room to continue my exploring and the first door I opened was a conference room. This mansion had just about everything you could think of. I looked at all the leather chairs circled around a large table. The wall all the chairs were facing had a projector screen and when I looked to the wall opposite the screen there was a large projector. I looked behind the projector screen and found a large flat screen TV. On the center of the table was a conference phone and a touch screen device I was sure was a remote for both the projector and the TV. The room was another place I would totally hide in if need be just because no one would expect me to be in here.

After taking a few spins in the nice leather chairs I left the room and headed to the next door. This is where my entire night went horribly wrong.

I opened the door to find a small room that was filled with monitors surrounding one large desk. On the desk was a wireless keyboard and wireless mouse. I slipped into the room and shut the door. I had a feeling this was the reason the third floor was off limits and was proven right as I curiously pressed a button on the keyboard to see if the screens would light up. When they did I saw every room in the house was video monitored. That included our bedroom doors from the hall, the elevator, the stairs on all three levels, the laundry room, and all of the apartments each had a hidden camera outside of their doors, the conference room too.

Seeing that my entire night had just been captured on video, made my stomach flip and my heart rate spike. They were going to know I washed my bedding in the middle of the night which any moron could figure out why that would happen, they would also know I had walked all over their no third floor rule, and Ray's promise rattled in my head that there would be no _leniency_ if I was caught on this floor again.

With that thought I felt a twinge in my ass. I hated their punishment with a passion and so in order to possibly save my ass I knew that the evidence had to be destroyed. I plopped myself into the desk chair and began clicking away on the keyboard. The computer being used to store all these video files was fairly simple and within ten minutes I found all the files for the last three hours and deleted them from the computer. I knew if they decided to review their files they would find some missing so I created a few folders in place of where the old ones had been leaving them empty hoping they would only glance over them and not actually open them. Once I was sure every video that showed me out of my room and on the third floor were deleted as well as the one of me being in this room, I shut down the computer all together knowing that I would have time to get my laundry and head to my room without any worries of myself being captured on video.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

After I returned to my room I went to my bathroom and got towel wet and soapy so I could clean my mattress. I scrubbed all across the middle of the full size mattress to make sure it was totally clean. When I was finished with that I flipped the mattress and made the bed. I filled my now empty hamper with the dirty clothes I had dumped out earlier and placed the hamper in the corner of my room. I put my clean pajamas away in my drawer and then decided I might as well dress for the day as it was after four in the morning.

While I was dressing I came to the realization that shutting down the computer that had been running all the cameras would be completely suspicious when the Cam's found out, which meant they would know one of us was up to something, which would lead to them questioning us.

I, being my sleep deprived, rash thinking self, decided it would be a good idea to make it seem as if the computer had shut down on its own. I immediately thought of temporary power loss and knew that a computer will shut down when the power goes out. With this in mind I decided to cut the power to the entire house and then turn it back on which would make it seem like we had just lost power in the middle of the night causing the power to go out and therefore the cameras in the house would have been unable to capture anything from last night and that would explain why those video files were not there.

I felt like a genius.

 _I could totally be a secret spy agent_! I thought to myself with a chuckle.

With a mission in mind I rushed to the basement knowing that would be where the main power switch would be and all I would have to do is flip it off wait a few minutes and flip it back on.

Once I reached the basement I hurriedly went through every room looking for the main breaker box. It was in the garage. I opened the panel and was surprised to find hundreds of fuses and one giant switch. I knew without a doubt that the giant switch would cut off all the power so without a second thought I grabbed the red switch and flipped it down sending my world into complete darkness. After two minutes I flipped the switch back on and listened to the electricity return to the house as expected. What happened next was extremely unexpected because as I was shutting the panel about to make my way back to my room, a piercing screech sounded, followed by another, then another.

An alarm was going off and it sounded like it was coming from every room in the house. I immediately panicked and rushed to the stairs intending to head for my room. I was half way up the stairs when six armed police officers came running towards me yelling for me to freeze. I of course freaked out and ran the other way only to come face to face with more policemen. Within seconds I was shoved against the wall and handcuffed before I was dragged up the stairs. Once back onto the main floor I was dragged into the entry where everyone was gathered. The Cambridge's were all in their pajamas and looked upset. Jonah and Trevor looked freaked out and were practically clinging to the Cambridge's.

The first to spot me was Ray and his look went from slightly confused at me being dragged through the house in handcuffs, to stern and angry within seconds. The other Cambridge's had the same reactions when they noticed me. Jonah and Trevor looked nervously between me and the Cam's and both gave a wince at what the situation was looking like.

"We found him in the basement coming up the stairs. He tried to make a break for it but luckily we had a team come up behind him and we were able to apprehend him. He doesn't seem to have anything on him though so I am assuming he is one of yours?" The officer who had me in a death grip said when we got to where the Cam's were standing.

They all nodded and Ray said, "Yeah he is ours he came in a few months ago and has been staying with us."

The officer nodded and said, "Well we searched the entire house no one else is here so I am assuming he is the cause of this mess. I'm sure you guys can straighten this out for yourselves though." He finished by taking the cuffs off me and handing me off to Ray.

"I'm gonna report this as a false alarm so we will go ahead and get out of your hair. I'll make sure you all get e-mails of the security footage copies we have to replace the ones he deleted." The officer said this while sending a raised eyebrow in my direction then he turned and hollered "Code green! Let's get outta here."

The officers all grumbled about me being a shit-head as they started stripping off their gear and heading out the door. Soon all was silent.

I kept my head down and mouth shut. I knew I was in a shit load of trouble and as far as I knew, there was no way out.

"Boys go on back to bed you still have a few hours before you gotta be down for breakfast." Glen ordered.

Trevor and Jonah wasted no time and rushed up the stairs, neither wanting to be involved in anything having to do with the trouble I was in. Not that I blamed them.

"I'm going to go get dressed" said Ken, as he headed for the stairs himself.

Gordon and Glen followed suite and that left just me and Ray.

Ray huffed and then I felt a tug on my arm as he headed towards the office. When we were in the room he grabbed the leather chair closest to us from in front of the desk and moved it over to sit facing a corner. I was planted firmly in the chair and left with a one word order to, "Stay" before Ray left the office and me sitting by myself.

Once I heard his footsteps disappear I released a shaky breath.

 _Shit I am so screwed_. I thought to myself miserably as I slumped in my seat.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

I sat facing the corner for at least an hour. I was wondering if they had forgotten about me when I heard several pairs of footsteps getting closer and then the door to the office opened. I didn't bother turning around because I knew all four Cam's were in the room. I did get nervous when the door to the office was closed behind them leaving me alone to face their wrath.

"Aaron, front and center." Gordon ordered from the other side of the office.

I stood from my chair and walked around it to find all eyes on me. I dropped my eyes to the floor not liking the stares coming from them. All of them were disappointed and mad at me.

"Eyes up Aaron!" Ken snapped at me.

I jerked my head up at his stern tone. I couldn't keep eye-contact with them so I settled on looking directly in front of me just over Gordon's left shoulder.

"What exactly were you doing running around the third floor at two-thirty in the morning?" Glen asked after a few minutes of silence.

I winced at the rumble in his voice and immediately answered, "I was washing laundry."

"Yeah we watched the video footage, but you didn't just do laundry so why don't you try again." Gordon growled at me.

I shifted nervously before answering, "I had time between the wash and the dry so I was bored then I remembered that I hadn't looked around on that floor so I thought I would just look a little." I knew my answer wasn't doing me any favors but I would rather they be asking me about being on the third floor instead of why I felt the need to do laundry while everyone was asleep.

"So at two-thirty in the morning, while everyone else is asleep, you decide to go up to the third floor—"

"Which, me and you talked about not long after you got here, by the way." Ray interrupted Gordon grumpily.

"Yeah so you knew it was off limits, but you go up to the third floor to do laundry, and while you're up doing laundry in the middle of the night, you just decide to go sneaking around 'till you make it to the security room. Then you just decide to delete all the footage of what you had been up to and for good measure you turn off the system so you can continue on your merry way?" Glen finished disbelievingly.

I bite my lip and nod my head.

"Verbal answer Aaron." Ken orders in a low voice.

"Yes, Sir." I answer immediately still not making eye-contact.

"Then why were you in the basement at four in the morning turning off and on the electricity?" Gordon asked exasperatedly.

I wasn't sure how to answer this question and by the tone Gordon just gave me I knew his patience was nearly gone so I did the next thing I could think of; I ran. Yes after I had made it out of the office I realized I had just royally messed up and I was now in more trouble but the questions and the angry faces and the disappointment they were throwing at me along with the lack of sleep all built up, and I panicked.

The door was behind me they were in front of me I knew I could escape and maybe get away long enough to think and long enough for them to not be so angry at me. I took the chance and while they were all thinking I was about to answer I bolted. Now I had no idea where to go the entire house was video recorded except for the inside of the bedrooms and the apartments and to me that meant I just had to leave the house. Simple right?

I rushed down the stairs to the basement all the way to the garage and slapped the button on the inside wall of the garage entrance to open the garage door. Next to the button was a row of key hooks that held all the keys and so grabbing the first pair, which happened to be for the Jeep Rubicon. Jerking open the driver's side door I jumped in, started it up, put it and drive, and slammed on the gas shooting out of the garage. As I cleared the door I saw in the rearview mirror all four Cambridge's burst through the entrance into the garage.

I was speeding up the drive that would lead around the side of the mansion and the curve around the front of the house past the front entrance and then would lead straight out from the front through a large iron gate and into a tree framed road and that road would take me to the main highway and straight back to town.

I wasn't sure what I would do once I made it to town because obviously I hadn't thought anything beyond getting away from my major fuck up. So in an almost trance I round the curve that heads around the side of the house leading towards the front and am caught totally surprised when a large pickup truck is coming at me head on. In panic I jerk the wheel to the right hoping I could drive around the truck but instead my tired slipped in the wet grass and I ended up slinging dirt and doing an almost donut.

I slammed on the breaks when I made a full three sixty and was now was staring into the drivers side window of the truck I had almost ran into. It was Jack and Caden. They had slammed on their breaks when I came around the corner at them and were both staring at me in shock and utter disbelief. If I wouldn't have been totally freaking out I probably would have laughed at their facial expressions but before I could think much on it my door was being ripped open and Glen was reaching for me.

I knew by the color of his face he was probably about to kill me, so in a last ditch effort to save my ass I wrapped myself around the steering wheel in the tightest hold I could manage and wailed at the top of my lungs.

"Nooo! I'm not going!" I knew I sounded crazy and probably like a scared little girl but I didn't really mind at the moment.

Glen wrapped his giant hands around my arm and started trying to yank me from the vehicle all the while yelling at me about how he was going to beat my ass. On the passenger side the door was opened and in came Gordon trying to pry me off the steering wheel and push me out. I couldn't hold on long with both of them teaming up on me and next thing I knew I was upside-down and my ass exploded in pain. I immediately stopped fighting to get away as I watched the ground go from grass to blacktop and I recognized that I was being carried over Glen's shoulder. He swatted my ass several times on the way to the garage all the while lecturing me on making reckless decisions.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

I had assumed that once I was in the garage I would be put on my feet but instead I was carried through the garage and the basement to the elevator. Once in the elevator I was placed on my feet and turned to the side where Glen landed a dozen heavy handed swats before he even selected the floor we were heading to.

I was in tears by the end of the swats but Glen ignored that to select that we were returning to the first floor. Once the elevator stopped I was dragged directly back to the office and shove to sit on the couch. Glen plopped down next to me. I assumed he just wanted to be within arms length of me so I couldn't pull another runner and since I had no intentions of breaking the tense silence I didn't say a word and instead attempted to scrub my tears away with the sleeve of my hooded shirt.

We weren't alone for very long as Ray and Gordon stormed into the room not five minutes after we were seated.

"What the Hell was that Aaron? Were you trying to get yourself killed?" Gordon yelled at me furiously.

I shook my head keeping my eyes on the light grey carpet.

"Where were you gonna go? You can't just steal someone's car and drive off." Ray asked with a huff.

I looked up at that question and opened my mouth to answer but finding no answer to his question I snapped it back shut and slumped down into the couch. Ken stormed in the room at that moment and slammed the door.

"Aaron you have five seconds to start explaining yourself. If not you and Ray are going to have a chat about you being disobedient and messing around on the third floor, when he told you not to do it again, then me and you are going to discuss car theft." Ken ground out the last sentence and I began to panic again.

"But Glen already punished me for that!" I whimpered nervously.

"No I spanked you for running off, everything else still needs addressed." Glen said irritably.

"No!" I groaned unhappily

Ray was at my side in a second dragging me from my seat and across the office to the desk. Ken made it to the desk before us and stood on the opposite side clearing off the paperwork and laptop from the desktop. Once me and Ray were standing in front of the desk he turned me to face him and his hands went to unfasten my jeans. I immediately started slapping his hands away and tried to back away but he grabbed a hold of my belt loop and dragged me back to stand right in front of him and continued unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans. Once he had slapped my hands away again he and had gotten my jeans loose he jerked them down with a yank then spun me around facing the desk. Before I knew what was happening I was bent over it, chest to the work top, and my jeans and shorts were pulled down to my knees. I was being held down by a strong hand on my back so I couldn't stand back up and after a few seconds of trying to get free I went still just hoping to get this over with.

"Stay put Aaron." Ray ordered and then I heard a sound that sent me back to attempting to flee.

I heard the clink of a belt buckle and with the position I was in it didn't take me anytime to come to the conclusion of what he was going to do next. I immediately stood straight up and tried to get away but Ray grabbed me and had me back over the desk before I could blink and I was struggling with all I had to get away. When I felt him wrap an arm around my waist and pull me tight against his hip I tried to talk my way out of this nightmare.

"Ray, please don't! I know I shouldn't have been on the third floor and I really wasn't going to do anything, but I got curious about everything 'cause I am never allowed to look around up there, and then there was the camera room and I panicked and that's why I deleted the videos and shut down the security system and then I was scarred you guys would get mad it had shut down so I went to shut off the power to hide it, but I swear I wasn't trying to be bad I just got nervous!" I rambled distraughtly.

I didn't even have time to take a breath from my explanation because I hear a _whoosh_ and then a _thwack_. A split second later a line of fire erupted across my ass.

"AHHHH!" I screeched and began to struggle harder.

"So basically you disobeyed me by going on the third floor. (THWACK) Then tried to cover it up so you wouldn't get caught. (THWACK) Then tried to cover up your cover up. (THWACK) This just tells me, that you would have lied if we would have found out some other way. (THWACK) That about right Aaron?" Ray asked calmly as he continued to attack my ass.

I was surprised he could sound so calm about all this I mean I was working up a sweat trying to get away and he just held onto me like I was a weightless little kid and kept bringing the belt down. I was also amazed I was able to hear what he was saying because I had taken to impersonating a banshee and not a good one at that.

"OWWWW, RAY! Ahhh _shit_ …please I'm sorry!" I yelled as he stopped talking and just continued to land stripe after stripe.

It seemed like the more I yelled the faster he swung and eventually I began to sob and cough along with my wails. He continued to ignore my please and soon I gave up and all my focus was aimed around my scalding ass. I felt like he was taking a blow torch to me and no matter how much I tried to get away he held me tight and kept swinging.

Then all of a sudden he stopped. I of course continued to cry but he stopped which meant the belting had to be over. When I felt him loosen his grip and then start rubbing my lower back my frantic crying began to slow down and I was able to take deep gulping breaths.

"Are you going to be found on the third floor again?" Ray asked quietly after I had stopped bawling and was hiccupping.

"Noo." I whined and sniffed pitifully.

"Good, then I guess it's Ken's turn." Ray replied as if that was the greatest thing in the world.

"WHAT?" I cried in disbelief.

"You don't remember I told you me and you would talk about car theft?" Ken asked from right beside me as he took Ray's place of wrapping his arm around my waist to hold me still.

At the feeling of being restrained for a second time with my ass currently on fire from the punishment just finished, I felt a new sense of dread. The feeling multiplied as something flat and cold was pressed to my blistered skin.

"Oh no. Nonononono! Don't I get a break first?" I asked shrilly as I began to try and pull away.

I heard a chuckle from Glen and a snort from who knows which one.

"You got a break when we let you stop crying; now you're going to get ten with this," Ken patted the object against my sore skin a few times causing me to cringe away and hiss. "and, when you settle back down, you can have a nap."

 _Damn them and their, this-is-completely-normal attitude when they are killing my ass_! I thought to myself irritably as the object was pulled away.

The next thing I heard was a _whoosh_ as whatever he was using swung through the air, then a loud _pop_. The pain was immediate and literally knocked the air out of me. The object he was using covered my whole ass and was heavy so instead of just leaving a stinging burn like the belt did it also caused a deep ache to settle across the entire area it had just assaulted. I had just enough time to suck in a breath before a second _whoosh_ and _pop_ sounded and that's when I literally tried to jump out of my skin.

"What the fuck _is_ that?" I wailed as I began to try and claw my way over the desk in terror.

Ken held me tight against him and shushed me, "Shh Easy Aaron. I am using a paddle so I need you to settle back down or I'm going to add more swats."

"No!" I cried as I tried to stand upright.

Three fast strikes landed low hitting my upper thighs with devastating accuracy. I dropped back to lying on my chest and reached my right hand back to clutch my burning thighs.

"Put your hand back on the desk. We are halfway done. Take a few deep breaths and then we can get this done with." Ken says firmly.

His calm tone does nothing to help me. The thought that I have to go through what I just went through, a second time, sends the tears I have been keeping at bay rolling down my face. I let go of my thigh and reach my hand out in front of me to grab the edge of the desk in a tight grip. Using my other arm to burrow my head in, I began to cry full out.

I guess he take my compliance as a sign that I am ready because he starts laying into me again. I cry out at each swat and when he swings down the final three in quick succession, right over the area I usually sit on, I am left an inconsolable, blubbering mess.

I am left to cry for a few minutes before I feel my underwear and jeans lifted up and gently over my ass. I then feel someone rubbing my back and talking to me quietly but I am too lost in pain and sorrow to know or even care what I'm being told. It must not be too important because I am not being forced to answer, nor am I being scolded for ignoring them.

It takes me a while to start getting myself back together but the back rub continues the whole time and when my cries die down to hiccups, hitched breaths, and occasional moans at how sore I am; I am lifted off the desk and pulled into a hug.

"It's all over now Aaron. You're all forgiven." Ken murmurs into my ear as he keeps rubbing my back.

I nod into his chest that I understand and the next thing I know I am being pushed away and then wrapped into another hug.

"Good job Ry; you did good." Ray says as he hugs me with one arm and uses the other one to rub my head.

I shake my head into his chest because I know I really didn't do _good_ ; I mean the desk is probably soaked in tears and snot 'cause I was a baby about it.

"Yeah you did, none of us expected you to take that without crying. It is normal, and if you didn't cry you probably would have gotten it worse because you crying shows us the message was received." Ray said as he gave my neck a gentle squeeze.

I released a shuddering breath and was then passed into another hug. This time it was Gordon who had me and he wasn't playing nice either.

"Be happy Glen is the one who carried you off 'cause I would have worn you out on the spot." He rumbled into my ear cause me to tense and whimper.

"You scared me runt; I don't do scared very well. I hope you never have to find out first hand because neither of us will be very happy if that happens. You understand me?" Gordon says softer and I relax again.

"Yes, Sir." I mumble in answer not taking my face away from his chest.

"Good." He answers and gives me a kiss on the temple before he pushes me away.

I am not prepared to be lifted up into the air but that's exactly what happens. Glen didn't bother hugging me; he just scooped me up into a fireman's carry and walks out of the office.

"Glen?" I squeak in surprise.

"Naptime." Is his only reply, as he continues down the hall to the third door from the office.

I am able to see when he opens the door that he has brought me to a sitting room I haven't been in before. There are two overstuffed couches and two overstuffed chairs surrounding a fireplace. In the middle of all the furniture is an ottoman.

Glen walks over to the ottoman and eases down to sit on it while at the same time pulling me off his shoulder to sit on his lap. I try to stand up but he wraps his arms around me and I'm so tired from all the crying and fighting I've done that the warmth his body puts off convinces me to lean into him and relax.

"You know if you would just talk to us about what happened to you that you've been hiding from us, none of this would have happened." He says quietly into my ear.

I don't know how to respond. I would rather never tell anyone what happened to me but at the same time I know he is right.

"I don't want nobody to know." I answer after a few minutes of silence.

"We all know something happened to you. We have had a lot of young guys pass through here. Most of them were abused by their families and that is why they ended up in the situation where they needed our help. We know what the signs are for sexual assault and sexual abuse. We also know the signs of physical abuse and emotional abuse. You are showing the signs of all of that. So though you aren't talking to us about it we know it happened. You holding it all in and not talking about it is only hurting you more than necessary." He says firmly.

I am in tears by the time he finishes talking. I hate the fact I am so easily read. I hate that they know I was hurt even though I have been trying so hard to hide it. I feel like a failure. Like everything I have done to keep this a secret has been pointless. My ass being on fire at the moment only solidifies that I am a fuck up just like my older brother used to tell me.

I cried into his chest for a little bit and after I calmed down again I felt a little better. The exhaustion I have been feeling for the last two months was really taking its toll on my emotional state. I had cried more since I got here than I have in my entire life.

Once I had settled down and was slumped into him letting my tiredness take over Glen leaned down and began to unlace my Converse. When he pulled them off and set them off to the side he wrapped his right arm around my waist and lifted me up. Using his left hand he grabbed the waistband of my jeans and stared pulling them down, I would have protested but my brain was too foggy from the sleep that was taking over my body and instead, I enjoyed the fact that I was feeling cool air on my burning skin. Once he pulled my jeans off, he stood and leaned forward laying me stomach down on the couch. As soon as my head hit the soft pillow and my body melted into plush cushions I was out.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

I woke up startled at hearing a door snap shut. I lay completely still and listened for signs that there was another person in the room. When all I heard was silence I sighed deeply. I didn't have to move to remember my recent punishment as I felt a throb in my ass with every heartbeat. I didn't want to move for fear of shifting the blankets and reigniting the burn. I lay still and tears sprung to my eyes at the fact I hadn't moved so much as a toe and I could feel the effects of the punishment.

 _How am I supposed to function if I'm so sore_? I thought to myself sadly as tears slipped down my cheeks.

I was facing the back of the couch so when I heard the door open quietly I couldn't see who had entered the room. There were two sets of footsteps both heavy so I knew it was not Trevor and Jonah. I didn't feel like turning my head and showing off that I was once again crying but I didn't need to, as out of my peripheral I saw two figure lean over the back of the couch I was laying on and look down at me.

"Aww Aaron, it's not so bad." Jack said as he stuck his hand down to my face and wiped my cheek.

"You're probably pretty sore but it won't last too long." Caden said as he reached down and patted my back.

I pushed my face into the back of the couch not wanting to talk. I just wanted to be left alone so I could sulk in peace.

Of course what I want usually doesn't happen so I am not totally surprised when I am lifted from the couch like a sack of potatoes and carried out of the room. I hated being so little I mean I was only five foot four and it wasn't likely I would grow any taller. Jack and Glen seemed to think that my lack of size gave them the right to just carry me around. I was happy to find I had been carried to my room and laid down on my bed. I was a little disturbed to find my boxers jerked down just so Jack and Caden could admire the new color.

"Wow, you really do know how to find trouble for yourself, don't you." Caden said as he held my hands away from trying to pull my shorts back up.

"Well it's a good thing we brought our remedy to show him." Jack said offhandedly.

I settled down at the comment as my interest in possibly fixing my broken ass seemed like a dream.

"What remedy?" I asked as I lifted myself up and looked back over my shoulder so I could assess the damage myself.

"Well Caden told you we got it all the time when we lived here didn't he?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"And?" I asked hoping we could move on to the point.

"And, we had to come up with something to help out with the pain between pranks." Caden answered also smirking.

"When I came here and saw you the first time attempting to escape while playing innocent I knew you would be here for a while like me and Cade did. So I brought up the fact that you would need some brotherly advice on how to lessen the damage from your accident prone self and Cade agreed that we would pass on our blistered ass recipe." Jack said as he stood and walked across the room to a gym bag sitting next to the rest room.

Apparently they decided to take over my room while I was being tortured. As there was another bag next to my bed.

Jack dug around in his bag and pulled out a lotion and headed in my direction. When he was close enough I could read the bottle and it said Aloe and cool cream after sun.

"Sunburn lotion?" I asked confused at what the hell they were doing.

"Yep and we brought you enough to last through at least the next years worth of escapades you are gonna get yourself in." Caden said as he lifted the bag from next to my bed and pulled out about ten bottles of the same lotion.

"Okay…but what does sunburn lotion have to do with all this?" I asked waving my hand in the direction of my lower half.

"You'll see." Jack said with a smile as he sat on the bed next to me and popped the cap on the bottle.

The next thing I knew a glob of the lotion was squirted on me and being rubbed around I grunted at first because the cold lotion felt like ice against my burning skin but when he rubbed it in it was like the whipping never happened.

"Woah!" I said as I slumped unto my bed in relief.

"Yeah it works great right." Caden said with a chuckle.

I didn't answer as I didn't know what to say about it. I felt like I had sat down in a cool bath and the burning itching sensation dissolved. I grunted as Jack added a little pressure to help the lotion absorb into my skin being reminded that even though the burn was gone the soreness was still there.

"It doesn't take away the fact that sitting down will suck for the next few days but that is good cause if the Cambridge's find out you took away from their punishment you will be in a lot of trouble." Jack said when he noticed me flinch from his hand as he added pressure.

"Yeah the best time to do this is like after lights out that way you know they aren't going to check you over to make sure your okay. They usually do that when you are napping." Cade said as Jack finished and pulled my shorts back up.

"So I am not supposed to put lotion on after I get in trouble but you are telling me to anyways? And what do you mean they check me while I nap?" I ask in disbelief at what I was hearing.

"Yeah they caught me one time and I got a spanking for defying them and they took the lotion away so I was stuck with a burning ass for two days but that only taught me not to get caught." Caden said with a chuckle.

"As for them checking you, yeah they are really big guys and they are always worrying after a punishment that they might have hit too hard or too many times. They are only checking to assure themselves, not that they need to, they are always careful." Jack said quietly as he went to my dresser and pulled a pair of sweat pants out then handed them to me.

I didn't reply as I belly crawled across my bed and slid off still keeping my ass contact free. I pulled on the sweats gently noticing that the burning didn't flare up as the fabric brushed against me.

"That stuff really works." I said giving my ass a curious rub.

"Yep now come on the Cambridge's are going out soon for a business meeting that's why we are here for the night. We get to baby sit." Jack said putting an arm across my shoulder and leading me from the room.

Caden stayed behind to put all the sunburn lotion in various places around my room and bathroom. He told me later after we had eaten breakfast that he hid them all around so if I get caught I have back up. I was grateful for their lotion tip as I knew they were right and I would most likely be receiving another punishment soon, not that I had done anything yet but I was a trouble magnet so I knew it would happen no matter how well I behaved.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

The rest of the day after the Cambridge's left was a blast. Caden and Jack told me and Jonah, Trevor had classes all day, all kinds of stories about the time when they had lived here. Caden wasn't kidding when he said he and Jack were pranksters and that was why they got into so much trouble. Their pranks caused all kinds of chaos and confusion around the mansion and even away from it too. I was pretty impressed with how the convinced Glen to be involved with some of the pranks. Ray apparently orchestrated a few too. It was definitely why they kept such a close eye on me now.

"You wouldn't believe it Ry, but when Caden came here he was quiet and didn't like to draw attention to himself either. They never expected him to randomly start a prank war and it took them months to figure out it was him.

I looked at Caden in disbelief. Seeing him as an independent jokester he was now, to being quiet and trying not to draw attention to himself was almost impossible. He wasn't obnoxious by any means but he just had a natural attention drawing quality about him that drew you in and he could tell a story like nobody else I have ever heard.

"They only found out it was me because Wren told too. They probably would have taken another two or three months if I hadn't cut out the toes of all his socks." Caden put in causing us all to laugh.

"So Wren was in your group?" I asked curiously.

"No Wren came in between groups." Jack said loosing his smile.

"So he was a special case then?" Jonah asked as he became interested in finding out more about another 'brother' of the huge family we had been adopted into.

"Wren was a very special case. We had been here for a little under a year as the Cambridge's decided we need more time to be kids before they let us go out into the world again." Jack answered.

"Why was his case special? I thought he went through the same stuff I went through." I said still fishing for info.

"Wren went through something _particular_ that you went through. He didn't grow up in a good family he was abused and neglected horribly and by time he was thirteen he was on the streets as a runaway. We found him in an ally by himself, bleeding and badly bruised, it was around six in the evening. We were allowed to go into town by ourselves sometimes so Jack and I were walking from the diner to the theater. It was about half a block from the theater when we saw him. He was fifteen." Caden said seriously.

At Jack and Caden's pointed looks towards me I knew what they meant by something _particular_ that I went through. My stomach flipped at the memory of what had happened to me and I pushed myself back into the couch cushions and pulled my knees up to my chest.

 _How does everyone know_? I thought sadly.

"What happened to Wren that happened to Aaron?" Jonah asked confused.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"What happened to Wren that happened to Aaron?" Jonah asked confused.

The realization that my secret was rapidly becoming less of a secret sent chills down my spine. I began to hyperventilate and the edges of my vision became darker. I was having a panic attack. Why does this have to happen to me? My fight or flight instinct kicked in, and, as Jack reached towards me I reacted violently. I swung wildly not understanding why I was doing this just wanting to get away. As soon as they backed off I ran. I wasn't thinking of anything but hiding and knew just where I could go. I rushed up to the third floor and then into one of the apartments.

It was as I was piling furniture in front of the door that it hit me how much trouble I had just gotten myself into. I froze in horror as I heard the pounding on the door. Once again my impulsive behavior has gotten me royaly screwed. The pounding on the door cemented that.

"Open the door Aaron, I'm not mad I just wanna talk!" Jack hollered throught the door.

I didn't know what to do I was already in deep for hitting Jack and then running up to the third floor on top of that I know I'm looking at a belting at least. I look around the room and see the huge flatscreen on the wall above a clean fireplace. It wouldn't be that bad staying in here. I already know the kitchen was stocked with canned soups and chips. I go to the kitchen and grab a bag of chips. There is glasses in the cabinet and the water runs so with food and water I could stay locked in here for at least a week.

That's long enough for the Cam's to have their blow up and calm down from my fuck up.

I walked over to the couch and flipped on the tv ignoring the pounding on the door and the yellong they were doing outside. I found the movie channels and cranked up the volume. The pounding on the door blended in with the action scenes and at one point I completely forgot I was in big trouble. That is until the movie ended and I realized the pounding had stopped. The silence made me nervous. I wasn't able to distract my thoughts from how much I messed up. I decided to watch another movie I'm sure it was a good one but my thoughts kept going back to why I was in here. I knew Ray was gonna have a fit when he foind out I broke the third-floor-rule again. And Ken would paddle me for hitting Jack, that is if Jack didn't kick my ass.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the pounding on the door.

"Aaron, open the door right now!" Ray growled through the door.

My stomach dropped at the tone of his voice. He wasnt happy, I didnt know what to do. I knew I was breaking the rule about locking the doors too and last time that went horribly. I was up to adding running off to my list of broken rules and I was up to 4 or 5 broken rules. If I opened the door he might come in swinging so I decided to fight my case with some layers between his hand and my soon to not exist ass.

"I didnt mean to be bad!" I yelled through the door. It sounded pitiful to my own ears.

"I didn't ask you if you meant to be bad, I told you to open the door!" Ray answered back, his voice getting louder at the end of the sentence.

I knew with that answer he wouldn't give me a break but I wasn't going to give up.

"I didn't mean to run either I just panicked and then I was in here." I hollered back through the door. "I'm not coming out until next week." I added on hoping he would just go away and take the week to calm down; though I knew there was no way he would go along with that.

"Aaron if I have to open this door myself I'm going to go get Ken's paddle and you won't be coming out of there with the ability to sit easy." He replied, his tone was deadly calm.

I felt sweat bead on my temples. It has only been a day since I was paddled last and those ten swats were enought to let me know it was to be avoided at all costs. The situation I was in now was impossible. If I opened the door right now I would be spending the next few hours being lectured and spanked then I would cry myslef to sleep and when I wake up tomorrow it would all be over, but if I waited for a week would the punishment be worse then, than it will be tonight? The choice was terrifying, so I did the only thing I could think of.

"I'll only come out if you promise not to spank me!" I yelled through the door shakily.

Great, the punishment hasn't even started and I'm going to cry. I thought angrily.

I put my hands back and rubbed at my still sore ass. This was so going to suck, which is another great reason to drag this out for a week.

His response was terrifying. He slammed his fist against the door and let out a loud growl. "Have it your way Aaron."

Then it was quiet. I knew he was going down to their office, and I was positive he would bring back that evil paddle. I had no where to run now. I had to stay in this room, not even a toe out of this apartment. I ran to the bedroom and threw myself facedown on the bed.

This is going to be a long damn week. I thought to myself sadly.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

I must have fallen asleep while I was thinking about how screwed I was because the next thing I knew I was being jerked to my feet before I was jerked back down faceing the floor. I was stretched across Ray's lap, and before I could try and beg, or argue my case a sharp pain errupted all over my ass.

"OWW!" I bellowed before my arms and legs went into action trying to get away.

Another swat fell and tears began to pour down my face. "Ray please! I only wanted you to not be mad at me!" I wailed hoping to God he would stop.

(SWAT)...That was his only response. He wouldn't even speak to me just started landing painful blows rapidly. The paddle he was using wasn't the same one that had been used on me yeasterday, that didn't mean I wasn't in pain though. This paddle wasn't heavy but had just enough weight to ignite a deep burning sensation. It also was long enough to spread across both cheeks. The width was what sucked it took three swats to cover my entire ass which I instinctively knew would keep me in this position for a long while.

I begged and cried for what seemed like eternity but Ray never spoke a word to me not even to scold me for trying to block with my hands. He just laid the paddle down used his hand to trap mine in his left hand before he picked the paddle back up and continuing to beat my ass off.

Finally after I was limply bawling across his lap he stopped. I was wholly focused on my volcanic ass. I didnt have a lot of time though because next thing knew I was dragged up to my feet again pushed in the direction of the door. Walking caused my jeans to rub and made every step torture. I was still crying my eyes out as we stepped into the living room. I froze seeing the door to the apartment had a gaping hole in it and the heavy storage cabinet I had dragged in front of it was pushed off to the side. I was surprised I had slept through what had to be a loud entrance.

I wasn't given long to contemplate the mess as a large hand in the middle of my shoulder blades urged me to the door. Ray stepped ahead of me and opened the door ushering me through it, then closing it behind us. He continued to usher me all the way down the hall to the elevator. As soon as both our feet were in the metal room I was pushed to face the corner.

I wanted to argue but the fact my breath was still hitching and tears were still trickling down my face kept my lips sealed.

We walked off on the first floor and straight into the office where I was once again pushed to stand facing a corner.

"Hands." Ray's one word order resonated in the empty office causing me to quickly lift my hands to rest on top of my head.

I heard the door click behind me and the room was completely silent. Facing the corner brought all my attention back to my throbbing burning ass. My throat tightened with more tears and I let them fall silently. Ray was so mad at me he wouldn't even speak to me. My ass was broken and I knew there was more hell to pay.

 _How am I supposed to make it through another spanking_? I asked myself in horror.

I was left to think on that question for a long time. There was no noise in or outside of the office. Once I wasn't crying anymore I focused really hard trying to hear even a footstep but there was nothing. My arms and hands were aching from being held up so long so I dropped them to my side. After the blood was flowing and the tingling stopped I refocused on my ass, with no one around to tell me no I reached back to rub. I could feel the heat radiating even through my jeans and the burn was intense enough for me to jerk my hands away with a hiss. I settled for wrapping my arms around my waist and leaned my forehead against the cool wood paneling and let out a shaky sigh.

I flinched when the door swung open loudly and threw my hand back up to rest on the top of my head. Whoever it was scoffed at my reaction to his entrance and then all I heard was him moving around the office before he settled in the squeaky office chair and began pecking away at the keyboard. After a few minutes I peeked over my shoulder to see who was sitting at the desk and saw it was Glen. I dropped my arms again frustrated at being completely ignored.

I leaned back into the corner hoping I wouldn't get another spanking today I wasn't sure if I could stand it, my eyes felt itchy and and droopy. All I really wanted to do was go curl up in my bed and sleep. I closed them and let out another deep breath I just wanted all this over with. Standing here waiting for someone to come punish or yell at me is awful.

Unfortunately for me I got my wish. The door opened and several pairs of footsteps came in. I didn't move a muscle too focused on what was going on it the room. I heard the chairs that sat in front of the desk being moved around and then I heard the compression of the leather couch cushions as someone sat down.

Next thing I knew someone walked over to me and grabbed my left bicep and led me across the opposite side of the room to the bathroom I had been led into on my first day here. Ken pulled me in behind him and shut the door. I wasn't expecting him to spin me around and reach for the button of my jeans. I slapped at his hands and he immediately grabbed me by the arm and spun me to the side giving me six heavy handed swats. I couldn't stop the tears that welled up from spilling over and running down my cheeks. He turned me back to face him and reached for the button again.

"Noooo!" I begged after grabbing and holding onto his hands.

He tried to pull them away but I held on tight pleading with my eyes for him to not spank me.

"Aaron I want to check and see if there is any bruising from your spanking, now let go." He ordered angrily before jerking his hands free and pulling my button and zipper loose. He spun me back around and pushed me over to the vanity ordering me to place my hands on the edge. I did as I was told and winced as my jeans slid down over my sore skin. The cold air felt good but was short lived. After only a few seconds my jeans were jerked back into place and I was immediately led back out into the office.

I didn't want to look at anyone so I kept my head lowered looking up through my lashes every few seconds. I saw the two chairs had been pulled off to the right of the couch close to the door and sitting in them was Jack and Cade. On the couch was Gordon and Ray. Glen was still sitting at the desk, which was now cleared of paperwork and the laptop.

It was as I was glancing at Glen that the wind wooshed out of me. There on the desk top was a a three foot long wood switch. I would have never thought a little stick could give me terror but I felt the blood drain from my face. Panic was imediate and without any thought about how stupid the idea was I made a dash for the bathroom. I wish more than anything I would have stayed put becaue I had only taken three strides before a thick arm wraped around my waist from behind and I was swung back around to face everyone as three thunderous swats landed on my ass.

"Enough with the running, Aaron." Ken growled into my ear.

The blood rushed back to my face in embarrasment at being swatted in front of everyone. I looked at my feet silently vowing I would never look up again.

After a few seconds of silence another pair of shoes appeared in my downcast veiw. Then a knuckle pressed the bottom of my chin causing me to look up into Ray's eyes.

"Why were you punished yesterday?" he asked quietly.

I was expecting to be scolded, so the question he asked left me speechless.

"Uh, what?" I am sure this day can't possibly make me look more like a moron than I already do.

Ken sighs exasperatedly behind me, before Ray repeated himself; all the while still holding my chin up.

I inhaled and let out a huff of anxiety. "Because I was on the third floor." I mumbled trying, and failing to pull my chin away.

"Right; and why did I punish you upstairs?" He asked quietly.

"Because I was on the third floor." I answered hating how my throat tightened.

"Right again. So why are you going to be punished now?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

There was a dozen other reasons I could list but I didn't want to bring something up that they might be unaware of so I shrugged my shoulders. Unfortunately that was not the correct answer because his hand moved from under my ching to grab my earlobe in a death grip before he slowly walked me over to the desk.

"Undo your jeans." He order curtly.

"But,—" I began to stutter but was immediately cut off.

"Nope. We had decided to let you own up on your own, but that chance in gone. Bare your ass, NOW!" His use of a curse word and the loud order had me acting without another word.

Faster than I thought possible, I was in the same bent over position as yesterday. The thought that it has been barely twenty-four hours since I was here made a knot form in my stomach. The switch being laid across the middle of my sore ass in warning of what was to come filled my eyes with tears.

"Now that I have your full attention, why don't you answer my question?" Ray asked with a sigh.

I gripped the edge of the desk with sweaty hands hoping that this wouldn't go as bad as I knew it was going to go.

"I didn't mean to hit him, and I didn't want to open the door 'cause I knew you were gonna punish me." I answered before I took a deep breath and held it waiting for the pain.

I heard a scoff from Glen, who had moved to stand by the door to the bathroom after I had tried to run.

"Jack told us you were having a panic attack and when he was trying to get your attention you started swinging. We aren't even worried about that, you were not in your right mind it was an instinctual act. You are not in trouble for that, so try again." He explained calmly.

I released my breath and thought back to all that had happened feeling the cool wood of the desk my cheek was pressed against. "I locked the door and didn't come out of the apartment when I was asked to and I yelled at you through the door...again."

"Yup." Ray answered casually and next thing I knew God struck me across my upper thighs with lightening.

It was a shock that caused chills to shoot through me. I was still in shock when the next one landed just below the first. The third brought me back to reality and I began to fight to get away.

"Please! It hurts!" I cried out on the sixth lash.

"It's supposed to." Gordon commented from where he sat on the couch. His tone was firm and completely unsympathetic.

I had almost forgotten there was a whole room of people watching this, and the humiliation of acting like such a baby brought the tears I had been holding at bay pouring down my face. The embarrassment didn't last long as the next six lashes landed on my sit spot turning me into a wailing lump of snot, tears, and sweat. Lucky for me the switch stopped falling and eventually I began to catch my breath. I slowly settled down. My gasps and hiccups sounded loud in the silent room.

My cheek was still pressed against the desk only now the wood was wet. I felt a hand rubbing my back and let out a long shaky breath. My thighs took most of the punishment and even though it sucked royaly those six lines that my ass caught felt raw and I knew it would be a while before I could sit without feeling this.

I was pulled to stand and my hands immediately went back to rub. I could feel the lines covering the bottom of my ass and upper thighs. Each stripe stinging intensely. I was eager to get out of this office so I quickly pulled up my pants hissing at the rough fabric.

Ray laid the swith back on the desk top and pulled me into a hug. I didnt know how to feel about anything right now. I was tired from crying so hard and the only thing on my mind was my ass.

"I'm hoping we arent going to have to break any more doors down Aaron." Ray spoke quietly into my ear.

I had my face burried into his chest and gave a nod while releasing a shaky breath.

I wasn't surprised when he gave me a kiss on the head and passed me to Glen. His giant arms wrapped around me makong me feel like a little kid.

"Aaron for your butt's sake, please behave for a while. I don't think I could watch you go through that again for a while." He mumbled into my ear.

"Try being the one not watching, I'm sure you would rather watch instead." I grumbled back. I was tired and sore, naturally I was gonna be a smart ass.

The firm pat on my butt, that cause my back to jerk into and arc before I settled back into the hug, let me know Glen wasn't interested in my attitude.

"Maybe you should have a nap before you decide to hold a conversation with anyone. Otherwise you are gonna have a record for the reddest butt." Glen murmed sternly.

Not likeing the sound of that, I nodded my head into his chest accepting that I would be keeping my mouth shut for the forseeable future.

Glen patted the back of my head and kissed me on the temple, before he passed me to Ken.

I was worried he would scold me or lecture me but all he said was "I love you kiddo, please behave." followed by a kiss to the head and a breif hug.

I was then passed to Gordon but instead of the hug I was expecting he grabbed me by the arm and led me from the office. It was at that point I realized Jack and Cade were nowhere to be found. They weren't in the office when after my spanking and I didn't see them in the hallway either.

"Where did they go?" I asked Gordon quietly as he led me towards the elevator.

"Jack got a call during your punishment and he had to head back to his office, so Cade went with him." Gordon answered as we stepped into the elevator and he selected the third floor.

This confused me a lot because I had just been punished for being up here but now that is where he is taking me.

The doors opened and Gordon, who still had a hold of my arm pulled me along to his apartment. He let go of my arm long enough to unlock the door before he grabbed me again and led me inside and shut the door behind us. I was beginning to worry I might be in more trouble.

I expected him to drag me to the couch and...well there was a number of awful things he could do, but he dragged me all the way through his apartment and into a bedroom. He let go of my arm and walked over to the bed pulling down the covers.

"In." He commanded with a raised eyebrow and pointed to the bed.

It was as if he dared me to argue and I was in no condition to do that so I quickly walked to the bed and slid beneath the raised covers to settle on my stomach. He sat on the bed next to me and started running his fingers through my hair.

"Aaron, you know we all love you, don't you?" He asked quietly.

I didn't answer for a few moments thinking of all that had happened to me in the passed year. The Cam's had bent over backwards to help me and make me feel welcome and at home. They had put more work into me than the other guys who had been here and were planning to tech me their family business so I could stick around as long as I needed. I had been punished fairly every time I had messed up and they always soent time with me after, all of them, to hug me and tell me they loved me. This place, these people, were my new home.

"Yeah I know. I love you guys too." I responded sleepily as my eyes began to droop. I let all the good things that had happened since I came here flow through my mind. I knew I was going to be all right when my ass grew back and I was sure they would keep me around to tear it up when I messed up again.

 _It isn't the perfect life, but it is better than I could have asked for. New home and a new family. One that actually made me feel like I was important and worth their time._


	30. Chapter 30

Yes chapter 29 was the last chapter...fortunately I am writing a sequal called: Finding Freedom and My Future. It will bring new adventures, and new characters. You will also see Aaron begin to open up more to one of the Cambridge's about his past and hopefully overcome his fears. I hope all of you will continue reading and reviewing because I love reading your thoughts on each chapter. -Jess


End file.
